Como Educar a un Hyuuga
by alessandra98
Summary: [UA] Cuando una tragedia azota a la familia Hyuuga, su heredero Neji se ve forzado a abandonar su estilo de vida de soltero y necesitará de toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Incluso si esa ayuda viene en la forma de una irritante rubia despreocupada.
1. Prólogo

Nota: en esta historia Hanabi es 15 años menor que Neji. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Como educar** **a un Hyuuga**

Prólogo

* * *

Su teléfono móvil vibró por tercera vez, el sonido del aparato contra la mesa de noche retumbaba en toda la habitación. Ya no lo podía ignorar más.

Con pereza se separó de la chica cuyo nombre no podía recordar y que se aferraba a él debajo de sus sabanas de seda. La rubia seguro tenía el sueño pesado para no ser perturbada por el ruido. En toda su desnudez y con teléfono en mano salió de la habitación y tomó la llamada en el pasillo.

La persona al otro lado de la línea hizo una exclamación que Neji no pudo entender y procedió a hablar con tanta rapidez que las palabras se unieron como una. Al final el otro hombre soltó un sollozo. ¿Quién se atrevía a llamarlo tan temprano en la madrugada y luego no hacerse claro? Estaba a punto de darle una reprimenda cuando escuchó al hombre dar un respiro profundo.

"Lo siento mucho, Neji-sama…" El aludido no lo comprendía, ¿por qué uno de los asistentes de su tío se disculpaba? "El señor Hiashi y la señorita Hinata serán grandemente extrañados."

"Toru, cálmate y explícame que pasó" ordenó con firmeza, escondiendo de su voz cualquier rastro de la preocupación que lo comía por dentro. Neji Hyuuga no era religioso, pero se encontró rogando a Kami que todo estuviese bien.

"Hubo un… un… acc-cc-idente esta madrugada, señor…" más sollozos "No hubo sobrevivientes."

El teléfono cayó de su mano, la pantalla táctil reventó en mil pedazos. Su tío y su prima. No, su _padre_ y su _hermana._ Fallecidos. La única familia que le quedaba en el mundo ya no era.

Pero, ¿por qué si le dolía tanto dentro las lágrimas no bajaban de sus ojos?

* * *

El funeral había sido un evento solemne. Prácticamente todo aquel que fuese de sociedad en la Ciudad Konoha había acudido al evento. La familia Hyuuga era una de las más reconocidas y respetadas. Eran dueños de un sin fin numero de negocios y compañías privadas, y, como mucha gente solía susurrar, también eran dueños de la ciudad. Pero ni el poder o el dinero los pudo amparar de aquella tragedia tan devastadora.

Hoy, una semana después de despedir a su familia por última vez, Neji se reuniría con los abogados de su tío. Con Hinata muerta, Neji se convertía en el heredero de la mitad de los bienes de su tío. La otra mitad iban para su única prima viva. _Hanabi_. Neji se sintió como basura. Estuvo tan centrado en su propio dolor que había olvidado a su otra _hermana_ pequeña. No recordaba haberla visto en el funeral.

"Mi otra prima, Hanabi, ¿cómo está ella?" preguntó interrumpiendo al abogado quien estaba listando las mansiones y apartamentos que pasaban a estar a su nombre. El hombre mayor paró en seco, y le dirigió una mirada desconcertante.

"¿Su tío no compartió con usted su plan?" Neji negó con la cabeza y el abogado comenzó a rebuscar entre sus papeles. "Aquí el Sr. Hiashi Hyuuga expresa que en caso de su fallecimiento su hija Hinata se convertirá en guardián de su hermana menor y administrara su fideicomiso de manera responsable y en el mejor interés hasta que Hanabi cumpla la mayoría de edad. De la señorita Hinata negar lo propuesto o encontrarse indispuesta de cumplir con ello, la responsabilidad es delegada a su sobrino, Hyuuga Neji."

 _Mierda._

* * *

¡Gracias un millón por leer! Déjenme saber su opinión acerca de este capítulo y sus expectativas para los próximos. Disculpen por lo triste que salió esta introducción, pero vendrán capítulos más felices y divertidos. ¡Lo prometo!

Un beso grandote,

Alessandra


	2. Capítulo 1

**Como Educar a un Hyuuga**

Capítulo 1

* * *

Los ojos lavanda pálido estaban clavados de Hanabi estaban clavados en la mujer frente suyo. Ella tenía cabello rojo rizado, grandes senos y piernas largas. Percibió que su mirada la estaba incomodando por lo que comenzó su interrogatorio.

"¿Por qué estás usando la misma ropa de ayer?" Preguntó con falsa inocencia. La pelirroja se veía avergonzada. Excelente pensó Hanabi, así eran más fácil de ahuyentar. Como era de esperar, la mayor no supo como contestar. "Sabes, ningún hombre te va a respetar así. Estoy segura que Neji no te recordará mañana."

La expresión de la chica era una mezcla de ofendida, apenada y molesta. Hanabi contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de que la chica se pusiera en pie y abandonara el apartamento con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Misión cumplida. Satisfecha la Hyuuga regresó a su improvisada habitación.

Sin embargo la dulzura de la victoria no le duró mucho. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió violentamente y Hanabi se preparó mentalmente para la reprimenda.

"¡Te lo advertí Hanabi!" Vociferó molesto su primo, quien había salido de la ducha hacia poco. Su largo cabello oscuro aun mojado.

"Igual no la ibas a volver a ver más" se justificó. Neji la fulminó con la mirada.

"Estás castigada, y vas a lamentarlo si vuelve a pasar"

"Mi padre nunca aprobaría de tu comportamiento y lo sabes" lo desafió una vez más.

"¡Pues que bien que esté muerto entonces!" Neji se arrepintió de lo que dijo tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca "Hana..."

Muy tarde, su prima ya había roto en llanto. A pesar de que el accidente había sucedido casi seis meses atrás, para Hanabi todavía se sentía a flor de piel. Y quizás jamás se recuperaría.

Neji trato de acercarse a ella. Los Hyuuga eran caracterizados por su falta de expresión de afecto, por lo que él no sabía si debía abrazarla. Optó por colocar su mano en su hombro. Hanabi la removió bruscamente.

"¡Te odio! Ojalá hubieses muerto tú y no ellos" gritó y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar salió corriendo.

 _A veces yo también deseo eso,_ pensó con pesar.

..

"Hasta luego papá" susurró Ino a la lápida frente a ella. Dejando el ramo de flores que llevaba en mano sobre la tumba se levantó suavemente. Con sonrisa en rostro recorrió el nombre gravado en piedra. _Inoichi Yamanaka_. Su padre había sido un gran hombre y lo extrañaba tanto, pero al menos ahora estaba en paz.

Estaba en su camino de vuelta cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Alguien lloraba. No era inusual oír a alguien llorando en un cementerio. Pero eran casi las once de la noche, y normalmente no había más nadie ahí que ella y el cuidador. Siguiendo el sonido encontró a una pequeña acostada en posición fetal sobre dos tumbas contiguas. A Ino le conmovió mucho la escena que empezó a llorar también. Ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido.

Secándose las lagrimas se acercó a la niña. Lo más seguro es que llevará todo el día ahí, y que alguien la estuviese buscando.

"Hola" la castaña no respondió "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, gracias " respondió amablemente, su voz ronca de llorar tanto.

"¿Tu familia sabe qué estás aquí?" Esto pareció molestar a la chica.

"Mi familia está muerta" Ino no se iba a rendir, ella sabía cómo lidiar con chicas emocionales.

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que nadie se hace cargo de ti? Bueno en ese caso, debo llevarte a servicios infantiles. Vamos" Esta vez la niña la volteó a ver.

"Mi primo se hace cargo de mi" dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ino sonrió mentalmente.

"¿Tu primo sabe que estás aquí?

"No, es un idiota. A él solo le importan sus negocios y las chicas. No le importaría si desaparezco" se desahogó.

"¿O sea que ahora no debe estar preocupado por ti?" Preguntó sentándose junto a ella. La castaña negó con la cabeza "¿Ni tan siquiera un poquitín?" Presionó Ino.

"Supongo que un poco" cedió. "¿Cómo te llamas?

"Ino, ¿y tú?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi" respondió ceremoniosamente. "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Vine a hablar con mi padre y perdí la noción del tiempo" respondió con una sonrisa señalado en la dirección que el sepulcro de su padre se encontraba. Hanabi la miró extrañada. "Deberías intentarlo. Solo cuéntales de tu vida, lo que te alegra y te moleste. De la escuela, de tu primo... De cualquier cosa. Inténtalo."

"Quizás la próxima vez, ya es tarde" se excusó. La verdad es que la idea le parecía estúpida, ¿para qué hablarles si no habría respuesta? Sin embargo la mayor le pareció amigable y no quiso herir sus sentimientos.

"Me parece bien" respondió sonriéndole, Hanabi de verdad que era escéptica para alguien tan joven. "Vamos te llevaré donde tu primo, es peligroso que camines sola a esta hora"

"¡Pero si acabo de conocerte! ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?" A esto Ino rió. Tenía razón.

"Bueno llámalo para que venga y esperaré a que te recoja" le entregó su teléfono para que marcará.

...

Quince minutos más tarde Ino despidió a Hanabi y antes de que la menor corriera al carro de su primo la invitó a visitar su floristería si alguna vez necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Vio el lujoso vehículo alejarse del cementerio hasta que las luces se perdieron a la distancia. Sintió tristeza por la pequeña que no tenía un verdadero apoyo durante ese doloroso tiempo de luto. Ojalá y pudiese ayudarla.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer. Estas dos primeras entradas han sido introductorias, el próximo capítulo ya comenzará la interacción entre Neji e Ino. ¡Estén preparados! Haciéndome un poco de propaganda si les gusta el NejiIno visiten mi profile y lean mis otras dos historias NejiIno.**

 **Por favor dejen reviews, de verdad me motivan :)**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Alessandra**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Como Educar a un Hyuuga**

Capítulo 2

* * *

Ino estaba preparando un arreglo para un cumpleaños cuando oyó sonar la campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de alguien a la tienda.

"¡Bienvenido!" anunció alegremente. Cuando se volteó hacia la puerta se llevó una grata sorpresa. Emocionada exclamó "¡Hanabi, viniste!" Dejó las tijeras con las que trabajaba sobre la mesa y corrió a abrazar a la chica. La pequeña se tensó un poco pero correspondió el abrazo eventualmente.

"Lo siento, en mi familia no estamos acostumbrados a la muestras de afecto de cariño físico" esta disculpa hizo reír a Ino, lo que hizo refunfuñar a Hanabi. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Es que hablas tan formalmente, tienes que relajarte un poco apenas tienes diez" explicó con una sonrisa.

"¡Tengo doce!" dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero el esboce de una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Veinticinco, pero mi cumpleaños es en un par de meses. ¿Quieres ayudarme con estos arreglos" Ino sabía muy bien como leer a las personas, sus amigos incluso bromeaban que a veces podía leer mentes. Hanabi pretendía ser fuerte, y definitivamente era orgullosa y desconfiada, pero debajo de todo eso seguía siendo una niña inocente quien había sufrido mucho. Le había tomado menos de 10 días buscar a Ino, por lo que concluyó no tenía a nadie para con quién hablar. Sin embargo, sabía que no se abriría inmediatamente por lo que debía buscar una manera en la cual distraerla. "No pongas esa cara, te enseñaré"

Hanabi aceptó el delantal que la rubia le ofreció y se sentó en el banco junto a ella. Ese fue el inicio de su amistad. Todas las tardes después del colegio Hanabi visitaba la floristería e Ino y ella hablaban por horas mientras trabajaban con las flores o en las tareas de la niña. Justo antes de la hora de la cena Ino hasta la estación del metro.

Ino llegó a conocer mucho sobre la pequeña. Hablaban de su colegio privado, de las chicas engreídas, del chico que le gustaba, de sus hobbies, pero su tema favorito era su familia. La castaña podía hablar por horas de lo gentil y tímida que era su hermana Hinata, y de cómo su padre era estricto y conservador pero también tenía un lado dulce y amable que tan solo ella y su hermana conocían. También hablaba mucho de su primo, era obvio que Hanabi lo admiraba mucho pero desde que se había mudado con él muchas cosas habían cambiado mucho y Hanabi lo resentía.

Hanabi aprendió muchas cosas durante las semanas que había pasado con Ino. Aprendió sobre tipos de flores y su cuidado, sobre arreglos, consejos de belleza, y también aprendió cosas más profundas como que estaba bien hablar de su papá y hermana, que estaba bien llorar, que debía intentar hablar con su primo y hacerle saber como se sentía sin peleas. Tenía mas confianza en si misma desde que conocía a Ino, y la rubia la había ayudado mucho con el proceso de duelo.

Ninguna de las dos imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

…

Neji levantó su teléfono celular y observó que le entraba una llamada del colegio de Hanabi. Se excusó de su reunión y contestó afuera.

"¿Señor Hyuuga?" preguntó una mujer mayor, a quien Neji identificó como la directora de la institución.

"Sí, habla él. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?"

"Es sobre la conducta de su prima Hanabi" respondió la mujer, su tono era severo. "Está en detención y necesitamos que usted venga a recogerla."

"¿Detención?" preguntó extrañado, Hanabi no era del tipo de meterse en problemas.

"Sí por agredir a otra alumna. Le rompió la nariz."

…

"Asaltar a una compañera, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando Hanabi?!" la reprimió cuando llegaron a casa.

"No has oído mi lado de la historia" protestó su prima.

"No necesito oírlo, hay una niña con la nariz rota por tu culpa. Debes estar agradecida que nuestra familia ha hecho grandes contribuciones al colegio, o ya habrías sido expulsada"

"No me interesa ese estúpido colegio. No tengo ningún amigo ahí, y la única razón por la cual le pegué a esa tonta fue porque dijo que mi padre era un corrupto y que nuestra compañía es un fraude. Ino me dijo que siempre debo defender en lo que creo."

"¿Por qué no hablaste con alguien al respecto?" no tenía idea que Hanabi tenía que lidiar con ese tipo de comentarios desde tan temprano. "Siento que te encuentres en esa situación pero la violencia no es la salida, Hanabi… Espera un momento, ¿quién es Ino?" No recordaba nadie con ese nombre de su clase.

"Ya te lo he dicho, mi amiga de la floristería" respondió con fastidio. De verdad que su primo nunca la escuchaba.

"¿La mujer del cementerio?" Neji no comprendía, no tenía idea de que seguía en contacto con ella. Hanabi asintió con la cabeza. "¿Me quieres decir que te has reunido con esa mujer después de esa noche?"

"Sí, todas las tardes por las últimas tres semanas" Neji debía saber sobre todo eso, por lo que le molestaba tener que repetirle todo. "Además no digas mujer en ese tono, lo pintas como si ella fuese una vieja mala"

" ¿Y cómo sé que no lo es? Todo lo que me has dicho es que es una mujer que conociste a la medianoche en un cementerio y que es dueña de una floristería. ¿Qué sucede contigo, tienes idea del peligro en el que te estás poniendo?"

"Por favor, no pretendas que te importa conmigo ahora. Ino nunca me lastimaría, ella ha sido buena conmigo"

" ¿ O y lo ha sido por la bondad de su corazón? Hanabi, nadie hace favores sin esperar algo a cambio. No sabes si esta tal _Ino_ es una pervertida, o una psicópata, o si está planeando usarte para sacarle dinero a nuestra compañía. ¡Te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver"

Hanabi se puso furiosa. Agarró el jarrón más cercano que encontró y lo tiró con fuerza contra la pared. " ¡No puedes! ¡No es justo! Ino es la única que me escucha y me comprende, no puedes prohibirme verla."

"Puedo y me haré cargo de que así sea. Toru te recogerá después de clases y te traerá directo aquí donde Ayane te vigilará hasta que yo regrese. " decretó con firmeza en su voz.

" ¡Te odio, Neji, te odio! Jamás te perdonaré." Gritó encolerizada. Neji se preguntó sí así se sentía ser padre.

…

Neji entró al pequeño establecimiento que leía _Floristería Yamanaka_ en la parte de afuera. No había bastado con castigar a su prima, también era preciso hablar con la mujer causante del revuelo. Una campanilla indicó su entrada a la tienda. Y la vio.

La mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

" ¡Bienvenido!" exclamó la rubia con una cálida sonrisa y acercándose a él. Por primera vez en su vida Neji no sabía como actuar alrededor de una chica. A medida que se aproximaba pudo observarla mejor. Le impresionó que no llevaba maquillaje, y aun así lucía más bella que cualquiera de las modelos con que se acostaba. " ¿Te puedo ayudar a encontrar algo?

Él solía tener mucha labia cuando hablando con las chicas pero la rubia le robó el habla.

"Bueno, déjame adivinar… no veo anillo, así que quiero decir ¿novia?" Neji percibió que la ayudante estudiaba su cara " ¿Me equivoque? Hmm… ¿buscas algo para tu madre? ¿Tampoco? Pues dame una pista al menos" pidió y acompañó con una ligera risa.

Neji recordó por qué se encontraba ahí. "No, de hecho no estoy aquí por flores" informó. La rubia rio de nuevo y el Hyuuga no le molestó. Su risa era refrescante.

" Entonces viniste a el lugar equivocado, aquí solo vendemos flores".

"Estoy buscando a alguien " explicó " Una mujer llamada Ino Yamanaka"

La asistente sonrió ampliamente " No busques más, me encontraste. Ino, a su servicio" se presentó animadamente.

 _¿Qué?_ Neji estaba confundido. Una hermosa y alegre rubia no es lo que se había imaginado de alguien cuyo nombre significaba cerdo.

" Espera, ¿a caso eres el primo de Hana? ¡Son muy parecidos!" su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de preocupación. "O no, dime que ella está bien. No he sabido de ella en días y cuando le llamó no hay respuesta"

"Es por eso que estoy aquí" dijo saliendo de su trance. Hermosa o no, no podía permitir que siguiera viendo a su prima "He venido a pedir que se aleje de Hanabi. Es una mala influencia."

" ¿Disculpe?" preguntó ofendida. " ¿Quién será su amiga si no yo?"

" ¿Amiga? Casi le dobla la edad, ¿no le parece eso raro?" la rubia comenzaba a fastidiarle "Además, ella no la necesita. Me tiene a mi, su familia"

" ¿Ah sí?" cruzó su brazos desafiante " Vaya familiar es, la saca de su casa a vivir en un ambiente que no sano para una niña. Se oye todo en ese apartamento. Usted no le da apoyo, la ignora, y cuando la determina es para reprimirla por algo. No ha hablado con ella nunca sobre las muertes de su padre y hermana. Así no se trata a la familia"

" ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?" como se atrevía a hablarle así. Era increíble como la mujer logró cambiar su ánimo en cuestión de segundos. "Se lo advierto, aléjese de mi prima. O contactaré a la policía, y a quién cree que ellos apoyarán".

" Salga de mi tienda" ordenó indignada. El joven obedeció y abandonó el lugar marchándose con aires de superioridad.

¿Por qué los guapos siempre resultaban ser patanes?

* * *

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Se extendió un poco, pero la verdad no vi la manera de cortarlo y como que dividirlo en dos capítulos tampoco era una opción.**

 **Estoy muy emocionada porque al fin he podido introducir la interacción entre Neji e Ino, y a partir de este capítulo todos los demás incluirán escenas de ellos.**

 **Mil gracias por leer, me alegra saber que esta historia tiene seguidores. Por favor por favor déjenme saber que les pareció, todo autor necesita su dosis de criticas constructivas! ;)**

 **Por cierto, también estoy trabajando en dos otros proyectos con NejiIno siendo la pareja principal. Si les ha interesado esta historia, quizás las otras también lo harán.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, amigos.**

 **Un beso gigante,**

 **Alessandra**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Como Educar a un Hyuuga**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

"Hanabi abre la puerta en este instante" vociferó Neji más preocupado que molesto. Su prima llevaba encerrada todo el día llorando en su cuarto y él no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Esta era la décima vez que intentaba sacarle una respuesta. Solo obtuvo más sollozos. Neji no tenía otro recurso que implorar "Por favor Hanabi, necesito saber que estás bien."

Esto pareció convencerla ya que pudo escuchar los pasos hacia la puerta y cuando le quitó el candado. Abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para asomar su cara hinchada por el llanto "¡Quiero a Hinata! Ella prometió estar aquí para esto."

Tan rápido como vino, tan rápido se fue. De un golpe cerró la puerta y la trancó dejando a Neji perplejo. "Hanabi, sabes que Hinata no está" trató de razonar con la niña.

"¡La quiero a ella! Tú no sabes nada, quiero a Hinata ella me ayudaría." chilló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Neji se sintió abatido, ¿cómo podía ayudarla? Había considerado abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero eso solo lograría hacer que su prima lo odiase más. Todavía se tomaba muy a pecho lo de la chica Ino, y ya había pasado un mes. Debía conceder que después del sermón que la rubia le había dado Neji procuro en convertirse en un mejor guardián. Habían días en los que su prima no lo odiaba tanto y habían otros, como hoy, en los que Hanabi se empeñaba en contrariarlo. Ella quería ver a Hinata, pero eso era una imposibilidad. Al menos que…

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, y abrió el buscador en línea. No podía darle a Hinata, pero quizás alguien más ayudaría. Si tan solo pudiese recordar el nombre de la floristería…

…

" ¡Bienve… oh, eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó molesta. Ya había tenido suficiente del odioso primo de Hanabi, no iba a tolerar más de sus groserías en su tienda.

El pelinegro murmuró algo ininteligible. Ino se cruzó de brazos molesta " ¿Qué dijiste? No entendí ni una sola palabra."

Neji resopló en frustración, odiaba tener que hacer esto. "Necesito tu ayuda"

Esto pareció complacer a la rubia… "Sabía que eventualmente me rogarías que regresara" dijo guiñándole un ojo. " ¿Qué sucede?"

"Hanabi lleva todo el día encerrada en su alcoba llorando. No tengo idea de que anda mal. Ella es muy coherente, pero hoy se la ha pasado preguntando por mi otra prima. La que falleció. Hanabi insiste en que necesita su ayuda." Explicó. Detestaba tener que recurrir a otros por ayuda, especialmente a alguien tan engreída como ella.

"Ok, déjame buscar un par de cosas y nos vamos."

"No dije que podías venir, solo necesito que me digas que hacer."

"Si no me llevas no podré ayudarla. Así que no tienes otra opción" dijo colocándose las manos en las caderas como muestra de desafío. Neji empezaba a arrepentirse de haber venido.

…

Su primo tocó la puerta por enésima vez, irritada gritó "Vete Neji"

"No es Neji, Hana." Respondió una voz melodiosa del otro lado de la puerta. No podía ser. "Vamos Hana, déjame entrar, prometo que tu primo no interferirá" ¡Sí era ella! Emocionada corrió a la puerta.

" ¡Ino!" exclamó, estaba tan feliz de verla. La rubia la abrazó fuertemente.

"Escuché que algo te ha pasado, ¿te gustaría compartirlo conmigo?" preguntó acariciando su cabello negro. Hanabi asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

"Sí, pero pasa adentro" pidió dirigiéndole una mirada cauta a su primo quien se encontraba recostado a la pared contraria a su habitación. Ino cerró la puerta después de entrar.

….

Neji espero por una hora entera antes de que las chicas salieran de la habitación. De inmediato se puso de pie. "¿Está todo bien?"

Hanabi se veía más tranquila al menos. Ino fue quien respondió "Sí, solo necesitamos dar una vuelta por la farmacia."

"¿La farmacia?" preguntó alarmado. Se dirigió a su prima "¿Estás enferma?"

"No, no es eso…" Hanabi estaba levemente sonrojada. "Es que…"

"Vamos Hana, o nos cerraran la tienda" interrumpió Ino tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta la puerta "No tardaremos mucho."

Y sin más explicación salieron del apartamento, dejando a Neji muy confundido.

…

Cuando regresaron treinta minutos más tarde, no había rastros de Neji. Lo más seguro es que ya se hubiese retirado a su habitación. Hanabi agradeció su ausencia porque no se sentía preparada para tener que explicarle lo que había pasado.

Honestamente, ella aún se sentía algo conmocionada. De no haber sido por la ayuda de Ino no se imaginaba como lo hubiese manejado. Mentalmente anotó recordar agradecer a su primo la mañana siguiente por haber recurrido a ella por consejo. La rubia había sido fantástica, más que como una amiga, le habló como una hermana. Explicando con paciencia y suavidad todo lo que implicaba este nuevo cambio, asegurándole que no había nada que temer.

"Gracias por tomarte la tarde para estar conmigo, Ino" dijo abrazándola en la puerta del apartamento de su primo. Ino devolvió el gesto y le aseguró que estaba contenta de haber podido estar ahí.

"¿Crees que esto signifique que de ahora en adelante podré seguir viéndote?" preguntó la Hyuuga antes de cerrar la puerta.

"No lo sé, depende de tu primo" respondió con honestidad. "Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a la floristería" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

La pequeña sonrió, quizás podría convencer a Neji más tarde. Se despidió una vez más y cerró la puerta después de que Ino saliera.

Ino se encaminó al elevador del lujoso complejo ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Lo que acaba de ocurrir la había transportado a la época en cuando ella experimentó esa misma situación. Uno de los pocos recuerdos que aún le quedaban de su madre… Mientras oprimía el botón del elevador, una voz familiar la sacó de su remembranza.

Al volverse hacia él Ino tuvo que luchar contra el sonrojo que la traicionaba. Neji vestía unos holgados sweatpants que colgaban peligrosamente de sus caderas, una sencilla camiseta blanca tan delgada que dejaba ver los esculpidos pectorales y abdominales y cuyas mangas se pegaban pecaminosamente a los fuertes brazos. Llevaba su largo cabello negro en un 'descuidado' moño sobre la cima de la cabeza. Ino solo lo había visto en trajes de negocio, por lo que aquel look tan casual provocaban un efecto muy diferente en ella. Él se veía tan joven… e increíblemente sexy.

Neji carraspeó antes de llamarla de nuevo, un poco impaciente. Quizás su chillona voz la había vuelto sorda.

"¿Qué quieres Hyuuga?" preguntó adoptando una pose erguida, no podía permitirse otro momento de debilidad delante de él. ¿Y qué sí era guapo? Eso no le quitaba lo patán.

"Pregunté por Hanabi. ¿Qué le sucedía?"

"Ohh… bueno digamos que ella ya no es una niña" Neji se sonrojó al comprender su significado.

"Pero tan solo tiene doce"

"La edad varía de chica en chica. La primera menstruación es un tema delicado para cualquiera, así que por favor no le menciones nada al menos que ella lo haga." Neji se encogió al escuchar _esa_ palabra.

"¿Necesitas un aventón a casa? ya es tarde" preguntó cambiando de tema. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente sobre el asunto.

La oferta sonaba tentadora pero Ino declinó, prefería caminar a que subirse al auto de él de nuevo. A la ida había sido tan fastidioso, Neji era un verdadero cascarrabias al que no pudo sacarle una palabra. Lo había soportado por ayudar a Hanabi.

"Caminaré" respondió secamente, volviéndose para presionar el botón del elevador una vez más.

"Es casi media hora a pie" ¿por qué la rubia tenía que ser tan testaruda? No es como sí él disfrutase tener que llevarla, y no lo veías ser tan grosero.

"Me ayudará el ejercicio." Ino sonrió maliciosamente al oír al muchacho bufar. Borró la sonrisa de su cara y lo encaró "Mira, vine porque me importa Hanabi. No porque quiero ganar favores con nadie, no necesitas fingir amabilidad o agradecimiento. No te preocupes, no te lo cobraré."

Las palabras impresionaron al Hyuuga. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran tan directamente. "Bien, como quieras."

La campanilla del elevador indicó su llegada, al abrirse la puerta Ino se adentró sin una palabra más al otro.

Neji no supo que lo poseyó, sí la insolencia de la chica o la manera que su larga coleta se meció al mismo ritmo que sus caderas al caminar, pero en un santiamén se encontró siguiéndola al interior del elevador, agarrándola por la cintura y presionándola contra la pared para robarle un beso. Fue un beso fogoso, caliente, necesitado… sintió que los labios de ella le correspondían pero antes de poder confirmar cualquier cosa, la rubia le propinó una fuerte cachetada.

"¡Suéltame depravado!" le gritó tan alto que casi le rompe los tímpanos. Lo empujó hasta separarlo de ella y sacarlo del elevador. Lo último que Neji vio antes de la puerta cerrarse fue su hermosa cara enrojecida, seguro de la rabia. _Maldición._

Lo que él no vio fue a la chica llevándose un pulgar a los labios y recorrerlos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien la besaba…

* * *

 **Upsss… no estaba planeando ningún beso por el momento, pero no pude resistirme. ¡Era un elevador! Tampoco pude resistirme con la descripción de Neji, y es que últimamente los men buns (busquen imágenes en google, les va a encantar) están de moda, y como él tiene su cabello largo pues me hizo caer en la tentación. ¿qué opinan de este estilo? Jajaja**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Es siempre un placer para mi complacer a mis lectores.**

 **Hasta pronto!**

 **Alessandra**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Como Educar a un Hyuuga**

 **Capítulo 4**

Juraba poder oír los engranes maquineando dentro de la cabeza de su prima. Neji arqueó una ceja en su dirección desde el otro lado de la mesa. _¿Qué estarás tramando esta vez?_

La sonrisa inocente que le dirigió ella como respuesta solo aumentó sus sospechas. Ese pequeño demonio. Desde muy niña Hanabi había demostrado su inteligencia en forma de travesuras, sacando de quicio a Hiashi y llenando a Hinata de vergüenza ajena. Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios al recordar una escena en particular.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hanabi al notar el extraño gesto.

"Me estaba acordando de la vez que trajiste a un perro pulgoso de la perrera municipal y cuando Hiashi te ordenó devolverlo le dijiste que habías firmado un contrato y que como Hyuuga no podías retroceder a tu palabra… tenías como seis." Desde tan joven ya su prima sabía como jugar las fichas a su favor.

" ¡Papá no me dejaba tener una mascota, tuve que hacer lo necesario!" la memoria, aunque vaga, le trajo una sonrisa a ella también "Al final, él también llegó a querer a ese perro viejo, y se puso triste cuando murió"

"Era un buen perro" reconoció Neji. Recordó que el mismo había cavado la tumba para Ninja (vaya nombre para un perro gordo y perezoso) en el patio trasero de la mansión Hyuuga. Y de repente le pegó el entendimiento de lo que cierta rubia le había dicho semanas atrás. Los restos del can no eran lo único que Hanabi había dejado atrás al mudarse con él. Toda su vida el único hogar que conocía fue ese, y la gran mayoría de sus memorias habían sido creadas ahí.

Neji, quién también había sido criado ahí al fallecer sus padres cuando él aún era un bebé, se había acostumbrado a su independencia después de la universidad y por eso cuando regresó a Konoha después de graduarse con un título de negocios internacionales había decidido mudarse a su propio apartamento. Sin embargo, cada fin de semana visitaba la mansión para almorzar con su familia. El lugar era muy preciado para él también. Pero después de la muerte de su tío y Hinata, poner un pie en la propiedad le causaba demasiado pesar.

Se podía ver en el dojo aprendiendo artes de marciales de Hiashi, o cuando él le enseñó a Hinata como montar bicicleta, o cuando cargó a Hanabi por primera vez cuando esta llegó del hospital. Una cosita rosada y chillona. Los recuerdos lo habían abrumado tanto que ordenó a Ayane, la criada, empacar las pertenencias de Hanabi y ella para irse a vivir con él.

Desde entonces, la mansión había quedado bajo llave, un equipo de limpieza se encargaba de mantener todo en orden una vez a la semana. Nada había sido movido fuera de lugar, con excepción de las cosas de Hanabi, como si la casa estuviese esperando a ser habitada nuevamente en cualquier momento. Y ese momento había llegado.

Ayane entró al comedor a recoger los platos sucios del desayuno.

"Ayane, llama a la compañía de mudanza. Necesito que todas mis pertenencias sean empacadas. Nos vamos a casa."

La mujer mayor sonrió, ella también extrañaba la mansión. Ayane llevaba años sirviendo a la familia Hyuuga, y fue en la mansión donde vio nacer y crecer a los tres herederos del clan. Sus niños. "De inmediato, señorito Neji"

En un santiamén después de que Ayane regresara a la cocina, Neji se encontró siendo fuertemente abrazado por el cuello y oyó un leve sollozo.

"Gracias Neji" expresó la niña. Esto significaba el mundo para ella, oh como le hacía falta su hogar.

El mayor sintió una calidez nacer dentro de su pecho. Era una buena sensación esa la de hacer feliz a una persona querida.

Hanabi corrió emocionada a su habitación y con entusiasmo comenzó a empacar. Su plan de Cupido tendría que esperar. O sí, ella había sido testigo del beso que su primo le dio a la florista. Al principio le había molestado un poco. Ino era _suya._ Su amiga, no una chica más para la lista de su primo. No quería perder a Ino por culpa de Neji, no sabiendo como era él con las mujeres, y tampoco quería verla lastimada. Pero luego una brillante idea le vino a la cabeza. Si había una mujer que podía cambiar a Neji y derretir el cubito de hielo que era su corazón, esa era la rubia Yamanaka. Y sí su plan se realizase exitoso, entonces Ino se convertiría en más que una amiga. ¡Ella podría ser de la familia!

Pensándolo bien, su plan no tenía por que esperar.

…

Colgó el teléfono de la cocina después de su llamada, sonriendo. Encontró a su primo en la oficina. Típico de Neji estar trabajando un domingo.

"O Neji" canturreo "Le he pedido a Ino que venga para ayudarme a empacar, con lo que pasó ayer supuse que ya no me prohibirías verla más" le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la oficina.

Neji quedó con la impresión de que su prima no se refería a Ino ayudándola con su problema femenino. No, Hanabi había sonreído como el gato de Cheshire, y había recalcado 'lo de ayer' pícaramente. ¿Acaso había visto el beso? ¡Pequeño demonio!

…

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes había podido dejar de pensar en el beso. Neji se había atareado con trabajo tratando en vano de bloquear las sensaciones que la rubia le había hecho sentir con el corto contacto. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan corto de tiempo de conocerla la chica había logrado trastocarlo tanto? Había algo en Ino que le intrigaba, que iba mucho más allá de su belleza física.

Ino por su parte no había podido conciliar el sueño esa noche. No después de ese atrevido beso. ¿Cómo un patán como el Hyuuga había logrado hacer sentir mariposas como una quinceañera tonta? La llamada de Hanabi la había sorprendido, quizás Neji no era tan patán como parecía.

…

"No eres tan malo como creía" fue el saludo que le dio al varón cuando este abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

"Vaya, a que debo tan gentil cumplido" replicó con un deje de diversión en su voz. Por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero no dejaría que la rubia tuviese la satisfacción de verlo afectado por su presencia.

"Es muy noble lo que estás haciendo por Hanabi" le contestó con sinceridad, pero Ino era Ino y agregó con prepotencia "Pero no se te hubiese ocurrido sin mi. Deberías agradecerme" le guiñó un ojo y se adentró en el lujoso apartamento.

De verdad que esa mujer lo volvía loco. Primero lo insultaba, luego le reconocía su buena acción para después llevarse el crédito la misma. Todo eso más los cortos y ajustados pantalones deportivos que llevaba que exponían sus largas piernas.

"Pensé que venías a ayudar a Hanabi, ¿qué haces aquí todavía conmigo?" vio la oportunidad de atormentarla " ¿No querrás repetir lo del elevador, o sí?" bajó su tono de voz seductoramente a medida que se acercaba a ella. Notó como la chica se achicaba por un momento. _La tenía._

"¡En tus sueños, Hyuuga!" chilló dándose la vuelta. Su larga coleta le pegó directo en la cara intencionalmente, y se dirigió directo al cuarto de Hanabi, balanceando sus caderas de lado a lado pronunciadamente.

Oh si que lo enloquecía esa fiera rubia.

…

Para el caer del sol todo estaba en cajas listo para ser transportado. Neji había decidido dejar su apartamento amoblado, en caso de que lo necesitase más adelante para… _actividades nocturnas_. Su mente saltó inmediatamente a una imagen de la rubia sobre su cama king, sacudió la cabeza ante su traicionera imaginación. Al menos la mudanza no debería tomar mucho tiempo.

Su estómago gruñó recordándole que no había comido desde el desayuno.

"Hanabi" anunció antes de entrar a la habitación. Ino reía a algún comentario que Hanabi había hecho antes de su llegada. Definitivamente le gustaba oírla reír. "Le di la noche libre a Ayane, ¿quieres salir a comer?"

" ¡Solo si es ramen!" exclamó emocionada ante la posibilidad de comer afuera. Neji era tradicional como su padre, y le gustaba comer en casa lo más que fuese posible. "Ah, y sí Ino también viene" agregó, aprovechando la oportunidad.

"No, yo estoy bien. Igual tengo que regresar a casa… estoy lejos" intervino la rubia. Ramen sonaba como una excelente idea después de su arduo trabajo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Hanabi se traía algo entre manos. Y que tenía que ver con su primo mayor.

"Por favor, Ino" rogó haciendo ojos grandotes. "Te llevaremos a casa a la vuelta del restaurante"

"Bueno" cedió Ino no pudiéndose resistir.

…

" ¡Hanabi!" oyeron a una niña pelirroja llamar tan pronto como entraron al local. La niña venía de una mesa en la que un grupo de otras niñas saludaban con la mano. " ¿Te gustaría sentarte con nosotras? Recién llegamos" miró a los acompañantes de su amiga "Wow, la novia de tu primo es muy bonita" comentó con admiración.

Tanto Ino como Neji se sonrojaron "No somos…" comenzaron al unísono, pero fueron interrumpidos.

" ¿Verdad que lo es?" concordó alegremente la pelinegra "Vamos, me sentaré con ustedes… así les doy privacidad a estos dos"

La niña les dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de alejarse con su amiga.

Neji e Ino la vieron marcharse estupefactos. ¡Habían sido emboscados por una niñata! El estómago de la chica gruñó fuertemente, avergonzándola.

"Vamos, busquemos una mesa" sugirió Neji. Ino lo siguió dócilmente, solo porque tenía hambre, que conste.

…

Sus azules ojos se abrieron como platos al abrir el menú y leer los exorbitantes precios de los platillos en aquel lugar. Debió haberlo sabido, estaban en Konoha Oeste, la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. Encogiéndose en su silla escaneó el menú buscando el ítem más barato.

Del otro lado de la mesa Neji ordenaba té caliente, el mejor sake que tuviesen y el ramen especial de la casa, que sonaba delicioso pero también era el más caro.

" ¿La señorita?" preguntó el mesero volviéndose hacia ella después de anotar el pedido de Neji.

"Una orden de edadame y agua, por favor" recordando los precios del agua embotellada, aclaró "de grifo, por favor."

Neji alzó una ceja. "Estoy a dieta" masculló ella. Neji sabía que esta no era la razón de su escasa orden, había notado su expresión al abrir el menú. Él iba a asumir la cuenta al final, pero aprovecho que la Yamanaka no estaba consciente de ello para torturarlo. Ese era su castigo por asumir que el sería tan poco caballeroso como para dejarla pagar por su parte.

"De hecho, esta es su cheat meal" dijo dirigiéndose al mesero "A la señorita le gustaría el especial de la casa tamaño grande, un aperitivo de tempura de camarón y de postre dos ordenes de dango y té verde" el mesero asintió y se marchó. Ino lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

" ¿Estás loco?" le gruñó, claramente enojada. "La cuenta vendrás más alta de lo que ganó en un día"

Neji se encogió de hombros "Mételo a la tarjeta de crédito y lo pagas luego."

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa. Maldito rico mimado. ¡Ella ni tenía una tarjeta de crédito! Se cruzó de brazos, no era el lugar apropiado para hacer una escena, pero el Hyuuga se las pagaría.

" ¿A qué te dedicas?" preguntó Neji rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la mesa por los últimos diez minutos. Ino que aun estaba molesta lo ignoró. Justo entonces llegó el mesero con sus bebidas y aperitivos.

Ino se rehusó a tocar los camarones fritos. Comiendo solo de sus frijoles de soya. Neji la observó entretenido, y alargó una mano para tomar uno de los camarones.

"Mmmm" saboreó exageradamente la fritura " ¿Segura que no quieres? Bueno, ya que vas a pagar por ello al menos alguien se lo tiene que comer" hizo para agarrar otro cuando Ino le pegó a su mano con la palma de la de ella. Ese patán insufrible, quería enterrarle el tenedor en la mano de la rabia.

Tomó uno de los camarones y se lo llevó a la boca. De verdad que estaba delicioso.

"Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?" preguntó señalando la bandeja "Sí me los como todos no tendré espacio para el resto de la comida que tan amablemente ordenaste por mi"

Neji sonrió de lado ante su peculiar manera de dejarle saber que quería compartir su plato con él.

"Administro la floristería de mi papá para pagarme mis estudios y por la noche voy a la universidad. Estudio medicina, y algún día me gustaría convertirme en psiquiatra" por fin respondió a la pregunta que el mayor había hecho minutos atrás.

Neji la miró impresionado. Belleza e inteligencia. " ¿No eres un año menor que yo? Ya deberías haberte graduado, ¿no?" preguntó sin sonar grosero, pero con curiosidad. Ino respondió sin ofenderse.

"Sí lo soy, pero mi padre se enfermó durante mi tercer año y tuve que retirarme por un semestre para poder atenderlo. Pero no pude volver al siguiente semestre por su muerte, así que perdí mi beca por lo que tuve que trabajar un año más en la floristería y como mesera para poder ahorrar para la matricula y mensualidad. Regresé a clases un par de años atrás ¡Pero ya estoy a un semestre de graduarme!" terminó su triste historia con una nota positiva. Sorprendiendo a Neji nuevamente. Era increíble como podía conservar su buena actitud después de tantos paramos por los que había pasado.

"Lo siento por tu padre" dijo solemnemente e Ino sonrió cálidamente, acelerándole el corazón.

"Gracias. Lo extraño todos los días, pero me consuela saber que ya no está sufriendo más. Además su legado vive conmigo y la floristería, sé que estaría orgulloso."

Aquella chica de verdad era impresionante. La escuela de medicina era muy demandante y que ella pudiese manejar la carga académica y un trabajo de tiempo completo hablaba volúmenes de su tenacidad.

"Sí, Hanabi es una carga para ti no tienes que verla a diario" sugirió.

Ino sacudió su cabeza, su hermoso cabello dorado moviéndose con ella de un lado al otro.

" No, no te preocupes." Sus ojos cielo encontraron a la pequeña que reía con sus amigas, admirándola con una sonrisa "Hanabi es una niña dulce, y me alegra poder ayudarla"

" ¿Por qué lo haces?" preguntó intrigado por la capacidad de la rubia de preocuparse por alguien con la cual no tenía ninguna relación.

"Porque cuando murió mi papá el apoyo de mis amigos fue lo que me sacó adelante, y ella necesita a alguien que la apoye" respondió con honestidad, sin pensar en lo que implicaban sus palabras. Apenada se volvió hacia el hombre frente suyo "Neji, perdóname, no pretendí decir que tú no la apoyas…"

"No, tienes razón… ella necesita de alguien como tú" le aseguró, ningún rastro de ofensa en su voz. Y es que quizás él también necesitaba de ella, aunque no lo supiese.

Ino sonrió aliviada y la cena continuó amenamente. Para la rubia el ramen no había sido nada del otro mundo, asegurándole a Neji que conocía un pequeño local donde lo preparaban mucho mejor. Neji le hizo prometer que tendría que llevarlo para poder comprobarlo él mismo.

Cuando la cuenta llegó él la asumió completamente, confesándole que la había estado jugando toda la noche y que su plan desde el inicio había sido pagar por todo. Después de todo él fue quién la invitó a comer afuera.

"No tenías que hacerlo" replicó Ino colorada, cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta, ellos no eran novios ni nada.

"No, pero quería" dijo haciéndola sonrojarse aun más. Una vez fuera Neji cortó la distancia entre ellos. Ella se veía tan adorable toda teñida de carmesí y mentiría al decir que no había estado pensando en sus suaves labios la velada entera. Ino tampoco negaría, Hyuuga no era tan insufrible cuando lo conocías mejor.

Su piel se erizó al oler su costosa y masculina colonia alrededor de ella, y al sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Cerró sus ojos con anticipación, cada célula de se su ser preparada esta vez para ese beso.

Neji ya casi podía saborear el dulce sabor de su boca, sus alientos se mezclaron con el roce de sus labios. Y entonces…

" ¡Oigan! No se vayan sin mi" Hanabi interrumpió la romántica escena al salir del establecimiento. El par se separó rápidamente. Ella los miró con falsa inocencia "Oh, lo siento. ¿interrumpí algo?"

"No, solo esperábamos a que vinieras" mintió Neji.

Camino a casa, los tres iban en silencio. Neji manejaba lentamente, frustrado por no haber podido completar el beso. Ino miraba por la ventana, avergonzada del mal ejemplo que le estaba dando a Hanabi. ¿Besarse con un chico que acababa de conocer? Muy mal, Ino.

En el asiento de atrás Hanabi envió un mensaje de texto a sus amigas, agradeciéndoles por haber formado parte de su plan y esperarla en el restaurante. Sonreía triunfante. Todo iba como quería. Ella había esperado al momento indicado para salir, interrumpiendo el beso.

Toda la noche disimuladamente había estudiado la interacción de su primo y la florista. Neji parecía estar genuinamente interesado en la Yamanaka, había algo en su expresión con ella que jamás había visto antes con otras mujeres. Lo cual era un buen indicio, pero Hanabi era tan ambiciosa como cualquier Hyuuga. Y sí Neji se apresuraba a establecer una relación física existía el riesgo de que su interés en la rubia se desvaneciera. Hanabi no podía permitir esto. Tenía que asegurarse que su primo se enamorase de Ino antes de que pasasen de primera base.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Un saludo especial a aquellos que dejan un review, o le dan favorite al fic. Su opinión es de mucho valor para mi!**

 **Cheat meal es una comida grasosa que te permites una vez a la semana sí estás a dieta.**

 **En Japón se puede entrar a la facultad de medicina directo de la secundaria, y la carrera dura seis años. O sea que Ino debió haberse graduado más o menos a los 24.**

 **En capítulos anteriores Hanabi no tiene muchos amigos en su escuela, pero la explicación a esas amigas en el restaurante estará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Siempre he tenido la impresión que mis lectores son chicas, pero quiero saber sí me equivoco! Sí eres chico y sigues esta historia déjamelo saber en un review. Me gustaría saber que mis fics le llegan a un variado público.**

 **Bueno, preveo una primera cita en el siguiente capítulo. Quizás en unos cinco capítulos más y termino este fic, pero quien sabe?**

 **De nuevo, gracias por leer!**

 **Un beso,**

 **Alessandra**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Como Educar a un Hyuuga**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **(¡Feliz cumpleaños –atrasado- Ino!)**

Se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Ino, y que mejor fecha para poner en marcha su siguiente movida de Cupido que esa.

-Neji, ¿me puedes prestar dinero?- preguntó esa noche durante la cena.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?- ¡éxito! Neji mordió el señuelo. Hanabi tenía dinero, ella ahorraba, la pregunta había sido una excusa para comentarle a su primo sobre el cumpleaños de la rubia de una manera indirecta.

-Es que quiero comprarle un regalo a Ino – explicó –Cumple años la próxima semana.

-¿Su cumpleaños?- su prima asintió.

-Ok- asintió distraídamente sacando un par de billetes de cincuenta su billetera y entregándoselos a su prima.

Así que el cumpleaños de Ino era la semana entrante. ¡Cuan poco conocía de la florista! Él quería saberlo todo de ella, quería conocer cada mínimo detalle de su vida y su historia. Ella le gustaba. Cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia era como sí una fuerza, un magnetismo, lo atraía hacia ella.

Desde la noche en el restaurante de ramen, Neji la había visto un par de veces más, pero no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de sentarse a conversar con ella o pasar más tiempo a solas como esa noche, gracias a su trabajo.

Llevaba semanas queriendo volver a probar sus apetitosos labios, y este cumpleaños podría ser la oportunidad perfecta.

…

Éste era sin lugar a duda el arreglo más exquisito en el que había trabajado desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la floristería cuando era niña. El hombre que lo había ordenado de verdad que tenía buen gusto.

Crecer en un negocio que promueve el amor y romanticismo le había ayudado a ver el mundo con un lente más positivo. Una simple flor podía decir mil y una cosas, y transmitir sentimientos que simples palabras jamás podrían. Literalmente podían ser regaladas para cualquier ocasión, y siempre eran sinónimo de buenos deseos.

Cuando ella trabajaba en un pedido le gustaba inventarse una historia en su cabeza con los personajes siendo quién compraba las flores y quién las recibiría. Normalmente, siempre le ponía una sonrisa en el rostro saber que todavía existían hombres que les gustaba sorprender a sus esposas, o niños que querían demostrarle a su mamá lo tanto que la querían, o viudas que jamás olvidarían a su otra mitad… y le daba satisfacción saber que sus flores eran el medio por el cual estas personas se expresaban a sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no podía controlar los celos que sentía hacia la chica que recibiría este arreglo.

Era espectacular ( _y carísimo, ¡cuatrocientos dólares!, jamás un cliente había hecho una orden por tal exorbitante precio)_ : veinticinco tallos de hermosos y fragantes lirios orientales intercalados con brillantes calas amarillas dentro de un finísimo jarrón de cristal exportado del pequeño pero próspero país de la Luna. Era una obra de arte.

La orden había sido puesta dos días atrás por un hombre llamado Takeru, quién había solicitado que estuviese listo para el veintitrés de septiembre. Mientras Ino daba los últimos arreglos suspiró, era su cumpleaños y no albergaba ninguna esperanza de recibir tan bonito regalo como aquellas flores.

Takeru, quién por el uniforme que vestía, resultó ser un chofer privado. Seguro el hombre para el que trabajaba era uno muy importante que no podía revelar su nombre para proteger su identidad.

Sea quien fuese, la chica que aquel hombre misterioso amaba era muy afortunada.

…

Su padre le había enseñado a siempre mantener una actitud positiva incluso en los momentos de adversidad. Sin embargo, estaba encontrando difícil seguir su consejo. Hoy era su cumpleaños y parecía que el universo conspiraba contra ella.

Shikamaru y Chouji como típicos hombres que eran le enviaron un mensaje de texto felicitándola, todo menos llamar (como ella les había dicho que prefería por los últimos diez años). Sakura pasó por cinco minutos a darle un abrazo entre cambio de turnos, pero le canceló sus planes para esa noche. Hanabi había estado muy ocupada con actividades extracurriculares para ir visitarla antes del hospital, pero prometió que lo compensaría al día siguiente invitándola a su casa. Y Neji… bueno, Neji seguro ni sabía que era su cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo incluía en su lista de personas importantes. Habían compartido un beso, bueno casi dos… y una muy placentera conversación el día de la mudanza, pero eso era todo. Físicamente el hombre le atraía, es que él era un dios de lo perfecto que estaba y ella una simple humana que no puede resistir la tentación. A nivel personal todavía le faltaba conocerlo más a fondo.

Ino sentía debilidad por las causas pérdidas. Detrás de su armadura de confianza y prepotencia, Neji estaba tan roto como Hanabi y a diferencia de su prima, él se resistía a ser compuesto. En las últimas semanas lo había visto muy pocas veces ya que éste se la pasaba trabajando.

Quería adentrarse en su mente y curarlo desde el interior, irracionalmente deseaba convertirse en alguien importante para él, y más que nada necesitaba que él la besara de nuevo.

Quizás Ino no lo sabía, pero ella también era una causa pérdida. Una muchacha que ciegamente creía en el amor pero que éste no le había favorecido jamás, lo que resultaba en ella buscando desesperadamente maneras de llenar esta necesidad por aquel sentimiento. Siempre fijándose en hombres inalcanzables.

…

Era su último año en la universidad, y las rotaciones clínicas cada vez se hacían más pesadas. Cirugía, sobre todo, era la rotación más tediosa para ella. A Ino le interesaban más las enfermedades del psiquis y ver tanta sangre y cortar tantos tejidos la tenían mareada.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, _7:55pm,_ solo cinco minutos más… Se quitó los guantes de látex y lavó sus manos antes de salir del quirófano. Hablaba con sus compañeros de rotación camino a los vestidores cuando una imagen familiar captó su atención por el rabillo de su ojo.

Se paró en seco frente a la recepción del piso en el que se encontraban. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió al contador. _¿Qué hacían esas flores ahí?_

 _-_ Disculpe – dijo llamando la atención de la secretaria en puesto. -¿Hace cuánto está este arreglo aquí?

La mujer, que era regordeta y bonachona le sonrió –Todo el mundo ha parado a comentar que son bellísimas. Un joven las trajo media hora atrás, pero no hemos podido localizar a la chica que nos indicó… al parecer es una estudiante de medicina, o sea que podría estar en cualquier sala del hospital.

En ese hospital solo rotaban los estudiantes de su universidad, por lo que por consiguiente ella conocía a la suertuda chica. Los celos la invadieron de nuevo al pensar en cuál de sus compañeras podía ser. -¿Cuál es el nombre?

La mujer señaló con su pluma el pequeño sobrecito lila que reposaba sobre el sujetador de cartas que ella había colocado dentro del jarrón esa mañana.

Acercó sus ojos para poder apreciar el trazo sobre el papel.

 _Ino Yamanaka_

Su corazón se aceleró. Las flores eran… ¡¿para ella?!

-¿Tú eres Ino?- preguntó la recepcionista al notar el repentino cambio de expresión de la rubia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente y sus ansiosas manos agarraron el sobrecito.

-Felicidades cariño- comentó la mujer mayor - ¡No lo dejes escapar! – agregó refiriéndose a quién le regaló las flores.

Sacó la pequeña tarjetita del sobre y leyó las palabras escritas en ésta. La misma letra imprenta, pequeña y masculina del sobre formaba el siguiente mensaje:

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Ino._

 _¿Me dejarías llevarte a cenar?_

 _-N.H._

Oh. Por. Kami.

…

Mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, su cuerpo entero vibraba con nerviosismo, tanto que tuvo que desistir de aplicarse el rímel por miedo a mancharse el resto del maquillaje. Tenía pestañas largas, así que quizás no se notaría.

Antes de recibir las flores, su plan para después de acabar su turno era regresar a casa y sentarse frente al televisor con un galón de helado como único acompañante. Estaba realmente cansada y esto sonaba como una excelente idea.

Sin embargo, el dulce gesto de Neji había borrado todo rasgo de cansancio de su cuerpo. El prospecto de pasar lo que sobraba de su cumpleaños con un guapo y considerado hombre la había energizado.

Acomodó su vestido strapless a su busto y peinó su cabello una última vez. La chica en el reflejo de su espejo era hermosa y destilaba sex-appeal. A Ino le encantaba arreglarse, usar ropa ajustada y maquillaje impactante, pero con su apretado horario cada vez menos y menos eran las ocasiones para las que se podía acicalar de esta manera.

En honor a su cumpleaños Neji la había dejado decidir donde ir a cenar e Ino había elegido un restaurante/club que acaba de inaugurar en la parte más posh de Konoha. La lista de espera se venía formando desde seis meses de antes de la apertura, pero con una sola llamada de Neji lograron conseguir mesa para esa misma noche.

El timbre de su pequeño apartamento le dejó saber que el Hyuuga había llegado. Agarró su cartera de mano color rosado eléctrico, que combinaba con su labial, y apagó las luces antes de salir.

…

Preciosa. Ese era el adjetivo que le venía en mente cuando pensaba en Ino. Ella no necesitaba maquillaje o ropas vistosas para atraer miradas. Pero esta noche se había empeñado en su apariencia, y como resultado no había hombre que pudiese resistírsele.

Cuando la chica salió de su apartamento, Neji sintió como su entrepierna se removió. Él ya no era un adolescente hormonal, pero es que ver a Ino así lo había hecho perder cualquier tipo de control.

Cada curva de su cuerpo marcada por el ajustado material, su delineada clavícula brillaba con la ligera capa de loción escarchada que había aplicado a su piel, sus senos resaltados por el corte de forma en corazón de su vestido sin tirantes, sus piernas largas y contorneadas… en fin, era sexo andante.

Al principio había querido un beso de ella, ahora quería mucho más.

…

Todavía podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, el continúo roce de sus pieles sudorosas, la presión de sus posesivas manos varoniles sobre sus caderas, como sus delicados dedos se habían entrelazado detrás de ese fuerte cuello, como sus labios se habían unido y como sus lenguas se habían deslizado dentro de la boca del otro. La fuerte música del club vibrando en sus tímpanos, y atrayéndolos más el uno hacia el otro.

Habían hablado por horas, y después bailado hasta el amanecer. Cuando el hambre les entró de nuevo condujeron hasta una heladería y hablaron un par de horas más.

Regresó a su casa en la madrugada, exhausta pero contenta. Había notado la decepción en los ojos de Neji cuando ella se despidió de él en la puerta sin invitarlo a pasar. No es que no lo desease, pero no porque el chico le había regalado flores, llevado a cenar y bailado con ella toda la noche, significaba que ella se le iba a entregar tan fácilmente.

Preparó una taza de café, había despertado tarde pero como era sábado se podía permitir el lujo.

Esa tarde pasaría por la mansión Hyuuga a petición de Hanabi. Ino miró el reloj, todavía tenía un buen par de horas. Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y con su taza se dirigió a su cómodo sofá.

Tenía que contarle a Sakura lo de la noche anterior.

…

Hanabi (con ayuda de Ayane) había horneado y decorado un pastel para Ino. La florista era muy importante para ella y quería agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella con este gesto.

Miró a su intento de pastel con orgullo. Quizás no era el más bonito, pero estaba rico y lo que importaba era la intención, ¿no?

Su primo había acaparado todo el viernes de Ino por lo que Hanabi quería que el sábado fuese solo para ellas. Tenía toda la tarde planeada: cantarían cumpleaños, abrirían los regalos, y luego harían maratón de películas para chicas, sería una pijamada.

Así era como Hinata solía celebrar su cumpleaños con ella. Pensar en su hermana ya no le traía tanta tristeza como antes, ahora cuando la recordaba pensaba solamente en los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntas. Colocó las velas en la cremosa superficie del pastel, el cual también había sido receta de Hinata.

-Te extraño, hermana. ¡Gracias por la ayuda!- susurró al aire.

…

-Oh Hanabi, no tenías- de verdad que no tenía, ya había sido suficiente con el pastel y la comida. Pero igual tomó la cajeta de las manos de la pequeña, no iba a menospreciarla.

Adentro había una hermosa bufanda con estampado de leopardo, perfecta para el otoño que estaba por llegar. La bufanda se sentía muy suave y fina, a Ino le encantaba… hasta que vio la marca. Era de diseñador. Esa pequeña prenda probablemente había costado un buen billete. Hanabi era solo una niña y ya podía permitirse esos gastos. Sabía que sus intenciones habían sido buenas, ya que nunca había tenido que reparar en pensar acerca del dinero, pero igualmente la hizo sentir inadecuada. Cuando llegase el cumpleaños de Hanabi, Ino no sería capaz de regalarle algo que estuviese a la altura de lo que la niña estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó con cierta preocupación la niña. Ino se había quedado callada después de abrir su regalo.

-¡Claro que me gustó! ¡Es hermosa!- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Espera a ver el regalo de Neji… -soltó. Se llevó, las manos a la boca, se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa…

-¿Regalo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¿Las flores?

-Las flores no cuentan como regalo porque te hice trabajar en ellas…- contestó Neji que acababa de entrar a la sala.

Ino se sonrojó al verlo, venía del gimnasio y se veía increíblemente _bueno_ en su ropa atlética. Recordó la noche anterior y en como pudo haber acabado…

-Ven- pidió él. Ino le dirigió una mirada intrigada. Pero él le dio la espalda y ella no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo. Hanabi los siguió a los dos.

Los tres caminaron hasta la puerta principal y salieron a la entrada de la casa. Afuera del garaje estaba estacionado un carro que Ino no reconocía. Una camioneta mediana, color champaña, y que por como brillaba tenía que ser nueva de paquete.

Neji colocó algo pequeño en su mano, llaves. Ino necesitó treinta segundos para hacer la conexión.

Tartamudeó una respuesta, pero el shock la tenía sin poder formular palabras coherentes.

-¿Gracias?- propuso Neji socarronamente.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta Ino – pidió Hanabi.

¿Ella era la única que opinaba que este regalo era demasiado?

Quiso protestar, pero Hanabi ya la estaba arrastrando hasta su nuevo _carro._

…

A mitad de la tercera comedia romántica que habían visto esa noche, Hanabi cayó dormida. Ino apagó la televisión y suavemente la despertó para que fuese a su habitación.

-Hmm- murmuró la castaña somnolienta. -¿Me perdí el final?

-La terminaremos mañana después de tu juego- abrazó a la niña. –Gracias por un buen cumpleaños, Hana.

Hanabi la abrazó de vuelta, juntas subieron las escaleras y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tantas eran las veces que Ino pasaba en la mansión (cuando Neji viajaba por negocios) que una de las habitaciones para huéspedes ya era prácticamente de ella.

Se dieron un último abrazo de buenas noches e Ino esperó a que la Hyuuga entrase a su habitación.

Necesitaba hablar con Neji.

…

Neji abrió la puerta de su habitación después de escuchar el leve golpeteó. Ino entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. La chica estaba usando una pequeña piyama que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Su mente viajó a mil por hora, había una sola razón por la que ella estaría ahí tan entrada la noche…

-No puedo aceptar el carro- colocó las llaves en su mano, él no las aceptó.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con cierto fastidio, decepcionado de que su conclusión había sido errónea.

-Porque por experiencia sé que cuando un hombre te regala algo así, es porque espera algo a cambio.

Era cierto, él quería algo de ella. No, de hecho él lo quería todo, pero jamás lo querría de esa manera. Él quería ganársela, no comprarla.

-Es solo un regalo, no un compromiso o un intercambio – le aseguró –Tú te encargas de Hanabi cuando yo no estoy, pensé que un carro te ayudaría. Tampoco me gusta que tomes el transporte público tan tarde cuando sales del hospital…además ya me cansé de tener que pasar por ti para todo.

Ino sabía que la última parte había sido solo una broma y se relajó un poco, sin embargo…

-Es mucho dinero- protestó. Neji la agarró por las caderas, y sus dedos buscaron la porción de piel descubierta justo encima del elástico de sus shorts. La piel de ella se erizó al contacto.

-El dinero no es problema conmigo- sonrió prepotente causando que ella rodará los ojos. Neji podía sonar tan arrogante a veces, pero tenía razón.

-Ok- aceptó ella. La verdad el modelo del carro le encantaba, y sería una gran ayuda ahora que sus turnos en el hospital se extendían hasta largas horas. Además, Neji le estaba besando el cuello y sus manos estaban por debajo de su camiseta, dedos expertos masajeando y pellizcando sus erectos pezones.

¡¿Cómo las cosas habían escalado tan rápido?!

Quería entregarse al placer de sus caricias, esta vez no estaban en público y se le era muy difícil oponérsele, pero Ino no estaba dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo hasta que estuviese segura de que lo suyo iba en serio.

-Neji…-jadeó –Todavía no.

El castaño dejó caer sus hombros, derrotado una vez más. Respetaba a Ino, pero estar en abstinencia de ese cuerpo de infarto lo estaba enloqueciendo. Quería hacerla suya, sentirla debajo de él, dándole todo de sí. Nunca una mujer se le había opuesto a la primera, y ya éste era su segundo intento.

Sin embargo, no discutió. Acababa de prometerle a Ino que su regalo no había venido acompañado de segundas intenciones. Había sido honesto y no quería que Ino dudase de su palabra sí trataba de imponérsele. Sacó sus manos de debajo de su prenda, y la besó en la frente.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

¡Lo que pedía de él! ¿Cómo esperaba que controlase sus impulsos con su cuerpo tan cerca, y _en_ la misma cama? Juraría que Ino estaba poniéndolo a prueba. Sus zafiros brillaron con la luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana. Era tan hermosa. No podía decirle que no.

-Ok- accedió antes de besarla nuevamente.

Mano en mano la guió hasta su cama. Ino se metió debajo de los cobertores y cuando él se le unió, ella se apegó a él y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Buenas noches, Neji. Gracias por todo.

-Buenas noches.

 _Gracias a ti_ , pensó él acariciando su cabello.

…

Al día siguiente Hanabi jugaba el primer juego de la temporada. A sugerencia de Ino, la niña se había animado a unirse al equipo femenino de fútbol de la escuela. La Hyuuga siempre había amado aquel deporte, pero nunca había considerado esa actividad por miedo a que su padre no lo aprobase. Neji le había asegurado que a Hiashi no le hubiese importado con tal de que fuese organizada y responsable con sus entrenamientos. Ella prometió a su primo y a la memoria de su padre que daría lo mejor de ella cuando jugase.

Era poco decir que estaba nerviosa. Estaría jugando como delantera titular, y mucha de la atención caería sobre ella. Respiró, como Neji le había enseñado a hacer para relajarse, antes de entrar al vestidor.

Sus nuevas amigas la recibieron al entrar, casi todas llevaban más de un año en el equipo, pero cuando Hanabi se unió apenas este semestre, ellas la aceptaron en su grupo. Por primera vez tenía amigas…encajaba.

-¡Vamos a ganar ese juego!- gritó animada. Las otras niñas secundaron su exclamación.

…

Se sentía inadecuada caminando por los pasillos de esa lujosa escuela privada. Con cada pequeño acontecimiento se iba dando cuenta de la enorme barrera social que había entre los Hyuuga y ella. No importaba que Neji estuviese sosteniendo su mano mientras se dirigían hacia las gradas de la cancha de fútbol (una de las _dos_ canchas de fútbol de la Academia de Konoha, que por cierto también incluía entre los límites de su campus un estadio de baloncesto, un campo de beisbol, tres piscinas, cancha de tenis, y hasta campo de golf…), no importaba que Hanabi la quisiese como una hermana… ella jamás iba a pertenecer a ese mundo.

Ella no era fácil de acobardar, estaba orgullosa de lo que tenía y de lo duro que trabajaba para conseguirlo. Pero le asustaba pensar que un día Hanabi y Neji decidieran que ella no era suficiente para ellos y la sacaran de sus vidas…

Algo estaba turbando a Ino, lo podía notar en la manera que sus hombros estaban caídos y su frente se fruncía. ¿Qué podría estar pasando por su mente? Apretó su pequeña mano cariñosamente y ella volteó a verlo.

-Todo va estar bien- la frase pareció animarla, seguía sin saber que le preocupaba, pero al menos ahora sonreía.

…

El equipo de la Academia de Konoha derrotó a sus rivales del Liceo Konoha, dos a cero. Uno de los goles había sido marcado por su prima. Tenía que admitir que Hanabi era muy buena jugando, o al menos eso concluía de las pocas partes del juego que había visto…

Sonaba como el peor hermano del mundo, pero su atención no había estado cien por ciento en el partido sino en la rubia en el asiento a su lado. Ino había vivido el partido como si ella misma lo estuviese jugando, su rostro se contraía en una variedad de expresiones a medida que los noventa minutos pasaban.

Celebraba las buenas jugadas, reclamaba cuando el arbitro cantaba una falta injusta, y cuando Hanabi anotó el segundo tanto del partido había saltado de la emoción en su puesto. Neji tuvo que besarla en ese momento. Le encantaba como Ino era capaz de exteriorizar todo lo que había en su interior, y de cómo se notaba de que de verdad quería a su prima.

La rubia se ruborizó ante el beso "Tienes que dejar de besarme así de imprevisto" le regañó, pero él sabía que no lo había dicho en serio.

…

Ese fin de semana marcó el inicio de su relación. Se reunían casi a diario, cuando sus horarios lo permitían, a veces con Hanabi, otras veces solamente ellos.

Poco a poco fueron conociéndose mejor, y aunque todavía existían diferencias sociales y económicas, a ellos esto les fue importando cada vez menos. Ino había aprendido a ajustarse al ostentoso estilo de vida de Neji, y él había aprendido a encontrar placer en las cosas que son gratis en la vida.

Él la había llevado a los mejores bares y restaurantes de Konoha, y ella le mostraba los pequeños y sencillos lugares. Como punto a su favor, Neji aceptó que el ramen de Ramen Ichiraku era mucho mejor que el de aquel pomposo restaurante en el que habían tenido su primera 'cita'.

El concepto de una relación formal era nuevo para los dos, ya que a pesar de ambos haber tenido varios amantes en el pasado, nunca se habían involucrado oficialmente con alguien.

Solo el tiempo les daría experiencia y determinaría el destino de su relación.

…

Impacientemente tamborileó sus dedos contra el teclado de su computadora portátil. Una vez más miró la hora en la esquina del monitor. _10:36am_. Su vuelo estaba exactamente dos horas tarde.

Neji bufó frustrado. Vuelos retrasados eran una ocurrencia común en aeropuertos internacionales y él ya estaba acostumbrado al hecho. Parte de tener un alto rango dentro de una importante compañía significaba realizar constantes viajes de negocios. Desde el fallecimiento de su tío, Neji había sido promovido a director ejecutivo y con esto la cantidad de viajes había incrementado.

A él nunca le había importado viajar, era parte de lo que hacía su trabajo emocionante. A pesar de sus viajes ser casi completamente dedicados a reuniones con otros ejecutivos, juntas, cierres de acuerdos, conferencias… en fin, cuestiones típicas de un _viaje de negocios,_ Neji intentaba tomarse un día o dos para explorar las ciudades que visitaba. Era interesante para él conocer de otras culturas, otros paisajes, otras personas. Pero últimamente, visitar nuevos lugares no le traía mucha satisfacción. No cuando podía estar compartiendo la experiencia con alguien más…

Normalmente los retrasos no lo molestaban, podía usar el tiempo para trabajar en algún informe o terminar un reporte. Sin embargo, cuando Ino Yamanaka entró a su vida, esto cambió. Cada hora apartado de ella era tortuosa y no podía esperar a ver su rostro entre las caras de la gente en el aeropuerto de Konoha. No podía esperar besar sus carnosos labios que le daban la bienvenida a casa.

La permanente neblina de Kirigakure lo estaba exasperando. _Necesitaba_ abordar ese avión pronto. El teléfono dentro de su pantalón vibró. Sacó el delgado dispositivo de su bolsillo y sonrió al leer el nombre en la pantalla. _Ino._

" _¿Sigues atrapado en Agua?"_ leía su mensaje de texto.

Envió su respuesta y casi de inmediato su teléfono vibró de nuevo.

" _Usa tu influencia para apurarlos, Hyuuga"_ otra sonrisa escapó de sus labios. A Ino le gustaba bromear acerca de cómo todas las puertas se le abrían cada vez que Neji decía su nombre.

" _Lastimosamente mi apellido no tiene poder sobre el clima"_ escribió ágilmente. Ino tardó un minuto entero en contestar,

" _¡Tendrás que trabajar en eso! ;)"_ y seguidito envió otro.

" _En serio, apúrate… te extrañamos_ " junto con el mensaje adjuntó un _selfie_ de ella y Hanabi haciendo un puchero. Neji guardó la foto a la memoria de su teléfono.

Cada vez que viajaba, Ino se había ofrecido a cuidar de Hanabi hasta que él regresase. Neji le había asegurado que aquello no era necesario, ya que Ayane y los otros empleados podrían hacerse cargo. Pero la rubia había insistido.

Se había vuelto una costumbre de ellas de tomarse fotos durante ocasiones que él les hacía falta. El hombre no lo admitiría, pero cada vez que recibía una, le alegraba el día. A veces le gustaría que las fotos fuesen solo Ino, pero no se quejaba. Su relación con Hanabi había mejorado exponencialmente, y ahora la pequeña significaba mucho más para él comparado al pasado.

El altoparlante del aeropuerto anunció que su avión estaba listo para abordar. Bajó el monitor de su laptop, y la guardó en su maletín. Tomó su equipaje de mano y se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje. Pronto se encontró sentado en su confortable asiento de primera clase y envió un último mensaje antes de que la azafata indicase que apagaran cualquier dispositivo electrónico.

" _Ya estoy en camino"_

Guardó el celular, estaba listo para ver a sus chicas.

…

 _Palco preferencial_ leían los boletos que Ino les había entregado. Un asistente ofreció guiarlos hasta el lugar, pero Ino conocía el camino y le indicó que podría encontrarlo.

Los Hyuuga la siguieron hasta un elevador exclusivo, que era supervisado por un guardia de seguridad. No tuvieron ni que mostrarles sus pases ya que el hombre parecía conocer Ino, y les facilitó el acceso al elevador.

Subieron varios niveles, y cuando las puertas se abrieron fueron bienvenidos por una azafata, quien _también_ reconoció a Ino de inmediato. Neji se preguntó cuanto frecuentaba la muchacha este estadio. _Soy una ávida fanática del fútbol,_ recordó que le había dicho. No había mentido.

El lugar era lujoso, un área privada con excelente vista a las cuatro esquinas de la cancha, bar y restaurante privados, azafatas, butacas acolchonadas… Neji calculó que un asiento en aquella zona del estadio debía costar un ojo de la cara, y que también debían estar en gran demanda. ¿Cómo alguien con el exiguo sueldo y altas cuentas universitarias de Ino podía costearse aquel gasto?

Hanabi fue quien vocalizó esta duda. –¡Vaya,Ino! ¡Estos son los mejores asientos del Konoha Center! ¿Cómo conseguiste boletos?

-Naruto me los regaló – contestó con una sonrisa. La mandíbula de Hanabi se cayó hasta el suelo y los ojos de Neji se abrieron como platos. No podía estar refiriéndose a _ese_ Naruto.

-¿Uzumaki?- los Hyuuga preguntaron al unísono. Una queriendo que así fuese y el otro deseando lo contrario.

-Sí, ¿conocen a alguien más llamado Naruto?- bromeó ella, era un nombre bastante inusual.

Hanabi pegó un chillido del que cualquier fangirl estaría orgullosa. De hecho, ella _era_ una fangirl y hasta pertenecía al club oficial de fanáticas de Naruto Uzumaki, el más grande jugador de toda la historia del fútbol de Konoha.

¿Cómo no amarlo? Naruto había debutado en la Copa del Mundo, sirviendo como suplente para el País del Fuego, y dándoles la victoria contra sus eternos rivales del País del Sonido al anotar un épico gol al minuto 90.

Para esa final, Hanabi apenas había cumplido los seis, pero el partido marcó su vida para siempre. Era la primera vez que Fuego ganaba la Copa, y ni el normalmente tranquilo hogar Hyuuga había escapado de la alegoría y festejo que se armó en Konoha. Fue entonces cuando su amor por ese deporte surgió. Cuatro años más tarde, para ese entonces Naruto había sido nombrado capitán, Fuego volvió a llevarse la Copa al derrotar al País del Viento en la final.

Naruto era su ídolo y verlo jugar en vivo para su club Konoha FC era un sueño hecho realidad. Simplemente no podía creer que tenía una conexión a él a través de Ino.

-¿Me puedes conseguir su autógrafo? Por faaaavooor- suplicó sin importar lo tonta que sonaba.

-¿Qué tal sí se lo pides tú esta noche? Él prometió llevarnos a cenar cuando acabé el partido.

El corazón de la niña se detuvo. Ino tenía que estar bromeando.

-Cuando le conté que también juegas de delantera se emocionó mucho, dijo que le encantaría darte un par de consejos.

Por segunda vez esa noche, Hanabi soltó un chillido. Se abalanzó sobre Ino como un monito. Estaba tan emocionada. –Ino, ¡eres la mejor!

La mencionada sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Hanabi era una niña buena y le alegraba poder hacerla feliz.

No obstante la tercera persona de su grupo no compartía la felicidad de las otras dos. Cruzado de brazos Neji trataba de procesar lo que más tarde categorizaría como su primer ataque de celos.

¿Cómo la dueña de una pequeña floristería conocía al más rico y famoso atleta del país? No solo se conocían, sino que también se hablaban con regularidad y que todo el personal del estadio reconociese a Ino era indicativo de que ella asistía con regularidad a sus partidos.

 _Quizás solo son amigos_ , trató de tranquilizarlo su esperanzado corazón. Pero su fría y compuesta mente le recordó las palabras de Ino de unos meses atrás _"Por experiencia sé que cuando un hombre te regala algo así, es porque espera algo a cambio"._

¿Acaso ella tendría que darle _algo_ a cambio a Uzumaki por aquellos boletos y la cena?

Como cualquier hombre celoso, se comparó a su _rival_. Claro, Naruto tenía mucha fama y dinero. Pero ambas habían sido creadas en la última década. Algo tan mínimo como una lesión o envejecer podrían poner en riesgo su carrea. Por otro lado, Neji era un importante hombre de negocios que se valía de su cerebro para su éxito. Su carrera prosperaría con el pasar de los años. Además había nacido dentro de una de las más importantes y adineradas familias de Konoha, él no había necesitado nada más que su apellido para ser rico y reconocido.

En cuanto a personalidad, era difícil de decir. Supuso que el otro hombre debía ser bastante extrovertido, dado que era una figura pública, lo opuesto a él, que era más reservado. Pero era un estereotipo de los atletas el ser promiscuos y mujeriegos. En este aspecto Neji llevaba la ventaja, a él no ser así. Un momento. Él también era promiscuo y mujeriego. O al menos lo había sido hasta antes de conocer a Ino…

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ino que había notado su inesperado cambio de humor. El hombre gruñó un sí y se alejó de ella para tomar su asiento.

Hanabi contempló la escena con ojos divertidos. Neji estaba celoso. Era comprensible, pero la niña sabía que Ino no era el tipo de mujer que salía con más de un chico a la vez, por lo que decidió torturar a su primo un poquito más.

Se sentó al lado de éste y lo abrazó. –¡No puedo creer que vamos a conocer a Naruto! Me pregunto sí es tan guapo en persona como se ve en las revistas… ¿Qué crees Ino?

La rubia se había acabado de sentar al lado de Hanabi y rió ante la pregunta –Yo diría que más guapo, pero creo que no es muy parcial de mí decir eso.

Sintió que Neji la fulminaba con la mirada. Ella no era tonta, y tenía una idea de porque el Hyuuga se comportaba como un limón amargo, mas no le importó. Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

…

El silbido del arbitro indicó el final del partido. Konoha FC había vencido al Atlético de Suna, 3 a 1. Todos los goles del equipo en casa habían sido marcados por el rubio capitán. Neji había tenido que soportar a Ino gritar el nombre del otro hombre en todas esas ocasiones, y lo peor era que la noche apenas comenzaba, todavía tenía que aguantarse la cena con el futbolista.

Minutos después de que los jugadores abandonaron la cancha para regresar a los vestidores, el teléfono de la rubia vibró. Ella deslizó su delicado dedo sobre la superficie de contacto táctil, y con una sonrisa en los labios leyó el mensaje en la pantalla.

-Naruto dice que nos adelantemos, él nos alcanzará en media hora. Ha hecho reservaciones en el Dragón de Oro.

El Dragón de Oro era uno de los restaurantes de comida oriental más pomposos de Konoha, muchas de sus reuniones de negocios eran realizadas en uno de los cuartos privados del lugar. Neji conocía el camino a este a la perfección, por lo que llegaron en cuestión de minutos. También porque estaba molesto y quería apurar el proceso lo más posible.

Como prometido, Naruto llegó media hora más tarde cuando los aperitivos estaban siendo servidos. Fastidiado Neji oyó a su prima contener el aliento, se estaba comportando como una boba, ni que fuera la _gran_ cosa. Su mal humor incrementó cuando el rubio se acercó a _su_ rubia y la besó en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Ino- su voz era jovial y cargada de sentimientos, tan diferente de la suya que era seca y neutral. -¡Preséntame a tus amigos!

-Naruto, estos son Hanabi y Neji Hyuuga – indicó ella.

-Hanabi, he escuchado mucho sobre ti- comentó el joven cuando le tendió su mano a la niña. La pequeña Hyuuga que había estado planeando durante todo el partido que hacer y que decir cuando lo conociese, se quedó totalmente congelada. Naruto se rió y ella se sonrojó. –Es un placer al fin conocerte- aseguró el rubio para hacerla sentir mejor.

Cuando tocó el turno de estrechar la mano de Neji, el Hyuuga puso extra esfuerzo en el apretón. El gesto diciendo _ella es mía, aléjate_. Los ojos azules del hombre reflejaron un brillo divertido. Esta sería una noche interesante.

-También he escuchado mucho sobre ti, Neji.

A Neji no le gustó para nada como el rubio guiñó un ojo. Era como sí se estuviese burlando de él. ¿Qué cosas le diría Ino sobre él?

Su prima acaparó la atención del futbolista por la mayoría de la cena, hablaron sobre fútbol jugadas, jugadores, partidos legendarios…

Al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo. Ino, sin embargo, no podía disfrutar con Neji tratándola como lo estaba haciendo. Se había empeñado en ignorarla toda la noche, y cuando le hablaba había sido brusco.

Al principio su cuadrito le había parecido tierno, y hasta se había sentido contenta de que él se interesase tanto por ella como para celarla. Pero a estas alturas, solamente la ofendía. ¿Cómo podía él creerla capaz de algo así?

Habiendo tenido suficiente de la tensión entre los otros dos adultos en la mesa, Naruto decidió que era hora de intervenir. Rodeó los hombros de la rubia con su brazo.

-Ino es increíble, ¿no crees, Neji?

Lo estaba retando, Neji lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era a que quería jugar el otro hombre. Que se suponía que iba a responderle al otro hombre en la vida de _su_ mujer.

Por suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo. La puerta del salón privado se abrió revelando a una pelirrosa que entró apurada.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie. La mencionada se abrazó del futbolista y en medio del abrazo compartieron un beso en los labios.

La escena lo dejo perplejo. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-¡Perdonen la tardanza!- se disculpó la pelirrosa llamada Sakura, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a los otros tres aún sentados a la mesa.

Ino se levantó para abrazar a la recién llegada –Esta es mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno- la presentó a los Hyuuga. –Sakura y yo estudiamos medicina juntas, pero nos conocemos desde pequeñas.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Lo siento por dejarlos tanto tiempo solos con mi prometido! – bromeó la chica y luego se volvió hacia su amiga después de ojear al Hyuuga – Oh por kami, Ino. ¡Es guapísimo!

Ambos Neji como Ino se sonrojaron ante el indiscreto comentario de la ojiverde.

-Sakura- rezongó Ino avergonzada.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en el puesto de Naruto para devorar la comida que quedaba en su plato. Estaba hambrienta después de un turno de treinta y seis horas.

Ya había escuchado demasiado sobre el tal Neji en el hospital, y ya era hora de que enfrentaran lo que de verdad sentían el uno por el otro.

...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el prometido de tu mejor amiga?- la acorraló Neji cuando ella salió del baño. –Toda la noche me hiciste creer que entre ustedes existía algo.

-Tú creíste lo que querías- dijo ella levantando su barbilla, para demostrarle que no la iba a intimidar.

Él la presionó con su cuerpo contra la pared. Ella lo estaba provocando.

-No te hagas- susurró en su oído. El aire caliente creado por su aliento cosquilleó su oreja, las piernas le flanquearon. Entonces él mordió su sensible lóbulo y ella no pudo contener el gemido que se formó en su garganta.

Por Kami, estaban en un lugar público y debían comportarse. Además, Neji todavía no hacía la pregunta y ella no iba a echar por el caño todo su trabajo. Deslizó sus manos sobre los pectorales del hombre y lo empujó.

-No te debo ninguna explicación.

-¿Por qué no?- ellos ya habían compartido varios meses juntos, él merecía saber con quién ella salía o no.

-Porque no eres mi novio- respondió cruzándose de brazos y rompiendo el intenso contacto visual que había sostenido por el último minuto.

El comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. Ellos habían salido en varias _citas_ (Neji nunca invitaba a chicas a salir, él solía llevarlas directo a la habitación), ella había dormido (literalmente) varias noches en su cama acurrucada a su cuerpo, y él se había mantenido fiel. Para Neji ellos ya era eran algo así como una pareja, por eso la posibilidad de que ella y Naruto saliesen le había puesto de tan mal genio. Para la rubia esto no era suficiente, ella necesitaba una confirmación.

La tomó de la barbilla, atrayendo su rostro nuevamente al de él. Pegó su frente a la de ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó. Los ojos de Ino se iluminaron.

-¡Sí!- asintió, uniendo sus labios.

Él la empujó de vuelta al baño y trancó la puerta tras de sí.

…

De vuelta en el salón, Naruto, Sakura y Hanabi se miraban satisfechos. Neji e Ino llevaban más de quince minutos fuera.

 _Al fin._

* * *

 **¡Gracias sxem-yui28, Emma Richie, Eri, Chabelita, Mia, Lunitha-chan23 Vicky, Llanca, Falainakorna, Guest1, HermioneTheVeela, Guest2, y graciethsm por sus lindos reviews y tomarse el trabajo de recompensar mi trabajo! Me encanta leer sus opiniones y comentarios. ¡Los quiero!**

 **Este capi es extra largo porque no encontré un buen punto para separarlo, así que así quedó. Creo que el siguiente será mas cortito.**

 **¡Espero que este capítulo haya compensado por mi demora! Nos leemos en el siguiente, el cual traerá un poquito de drama a la historia (pista: Shika está involucrado) ;)**

 **Hasta la proxima!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Ale**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Como Educar a Un Hyuuga**

 **Capítulo 6**

Salió de dentro de ella y cayó rendido a su lado sobre la cama. Ino pronto buscó su calor nuevamente y se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Podía sentir la entrecortada respiración de ella sobre su acalorado piel. Su novia estaba tan exhausta como él. Ese era el efecto que tenían tres sesiones de apasionante sexo.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que la había hecho suya por primera vez y la intensidad del deseo que se tenían no había mermado en absoluto. Para Neji, que en un pasado no muy lejano acostarse con la misma mujer por más de una noche le resultaba tedioso, su situación actual le parecía increíble. Seguía sin poder concebir lo mucho que Ino lo había cambiado, y tampoco podía estarle más agradecido.

Quizás eran las endorfinas liberadas después de hacerle el amor (sí, así de cursi lo tenía la rubia) que lo hacían sentirse más feliz que nunca; pero él sabía que no tenía nada que ver con sexo, toda su felicidad se la atribuía a ella. Ino había llegado como un rayo de luz en medio de las tinieblas y su vida jamás sería la misma.

Neji la abrazó fuerte, ¿cómo era posible sentirse tan conectado a otra persona? Jamás en mil años imaginó que el día que entró en su pequeña floristería marcaría un nuevo destino en el que ella lo era todo.

—Estás haciendo eso de nuevo — la voz de su amada resonó en el silencio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mirándome como sí fuera la más grandiosa maravilla del mundo.

—Lo eres— su honesta respuesta causó que ella se sonrojara.

—Nunca te taché de ser romántico, Neji Hyuuga, te va más la personalidad de estoico amargado.

—Puedo ser ambas — Ino viró los ojos ante sus respuestas siempre cortas.

Para ella esta relación seguía siendo surreal. No es que se menospreciara a sí misma, pero no entendía por qué uno de los solteros más codiciados de Konoha se fijaría en una simple florista como ella. Al principio temió que fuese un capricho de niño rico: el típico cliché en el que encuentran amor imposible en una joven de gran corazón pero sin un centavo para luego desecharla cuando se aburre. Pero a medida que pasaban los meses, el miedo a que la dejara se fue esfumando.

Habían compartido tanto. Él, ese hombre tan frío y desdeñoso para el resto del mundo, se había abierto a ella dejando expuesto al niño vulnerable que llevaba dentro. Neji había perdido a sus padres muy temprano, su tío a pesar de convertirse en una figura paternal también había puesto mucha presión sobre sus hombros: sé un heredero digno, sirve a tu familia, cuida de tus primas… y todo lo que se pedía de él, Neji lo cumplía.

Varias noches atrás después de un momento de intimidad, Neji le había confesado que la noche del accidente él debía haber estado con Hiashi, pero que por insistencia de Hinata le había intercambiado su lugar en la junta de negocios. Su prima siempre había buscado el apruebo de su padre, y esa había sido la oportunidad para demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Pero ese fue una 'error' que Neji no se pudo perdonar.

— _Sí hubiese estado ahí, el accidente quizás no se hubiera dado_ — le había dicho, y ella trató de consolarlo a lo mejor de su habilidad pero su corazón se rompió de dolor por él cuando lo sintió llorando sobre su hombro.

Aquella noche Neji se había sincerado con ella, como nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera consigo mismo. Fue en ese instante cuando ella supo que la conexión que tenían no era un juego para él.

Ella lo amaba de eso no había duda. Y cuando lo pillaba mirándola con ojos cargados de sentimiento, ella sabía que el amor era mutuo.

—No puedo esperar a que sea mañana — comentó Ino, cambiando el tema. —Le va a dar un infarto cuando vea a Oki.

—Hn

—¡Oye! Deberías estar emocionado, es tu prima.

—Solo ha estado fuera dos días — la clase de Hanabi había ido en un viaje de labor social a una comunidad rural ese fin de semana e Ino lo había convencido de comprarle un perro (ya que su prima había mencionado en más de una ocasión que quería uno).

—Igual la extraño, no es lo mismo sin ella aquí.

—No podremos tener sexo en la cocina cuando regrese.

—¡Hyuuga, eres un pervertido! — rugió Ino, roja como un tomate.

Aun así, ella sabía muy bien que él también la extrañaba. Los tres habían caído en una especie de rutina doméstica: se sentaban a cenar todas las noches en el comedor, los fines de semana salían al cine o a patinar sobre hielo, y con regularidad visitaban la tumba de Hiashi y Hinata llevando arreglos florales que habían sido hechos por Ino. Neji podía pretender hacerse el no afectado, pero ella lo conocía muy bien.

—¿Sabes que genéticamente hablando somos medio hermanos? — _y ahí estaba,_ punto para Ino.

—Porque sus padres son gemelos, sí…¡Ves que sí la extrañas!

—Nunca dije que no lo hacía — Ino sonrió.

…

—¡Un perrito! — el chillido de Hanabi se oyó por toda la casa cuando al abrir la puerta el pequeño can saltó ladrando suavemente para recibirlos. La niña se arrodilló para tomarlo entre brazos, era blanco con manchas color café y negras. —Es tan tierno, ¡gracias!

De verdad que su plan para hacer a Ino parte de la familia había funcionado incluso mejor de lo que había esperado. Sabía que la rubia había sido la responsable de conseguirle el cachorrito. En general, la situación en la mansión Hyuuga habían mejorado radicalmente con la llegada de la florista: Neji trabajaba menos horas, Ino siempre estaba disponible para ella con consejos y cariño, los tres realizaban más actividades en familia de las que ella había hecho con su padre y hermana. Era muy reconfortante sentir que su familia se iba reconstruyendo poco a poco.

Aunque, técnicamente, Ino aún no era una Hyuuga, ella ya se encargaría de que eso sucediese. El perrito lamió su rostro juguetonamente. Bueno, su labor como casamentera tendría que esperar.

…

—En un mes es la graduación de Ino — anunció Hanabi esa noche mientras Neji y ella cenaban frente al televisor. Ino estaba de turno hasta la madrugada, así que solo eran ellos dos.

—Lo sé —Neji se sentía orgulloso de los méritos de su novia, sobretodo porque sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado por alcanzar esa meta.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó quitando la vista de la película. Hanabi sonrió como un diablito internamente, Neji era _tan_ fácil de manipular cuando se trataba de Ino.

—Es una ocasión muy especial, sería el momento ideal para hacerle una bonita sorpresa. — casi agrega un guiño, pero no quería parecer tan obvia. Se suponía que esta era una conversación casual.

—¿Un regalo?— su prima había capturado su atención. Él ya tenía planeado llevarla a cenar de la ceremonia o algo así, pero ahora se sentía presionado a hacer algo más dedicado.

—Sí, pero debe ser algo diferente… único. Algo que Ino quiera más que cualquier posesión material. Algo planeado con tanto detalle que jamás lo olvidara.

Neji le dedicó la misma mirada a su prima que la que le daba a su antiguo sensei de karate, Maito Gai, cuando este hablaba sandeces (lo que pasaba el noventa por ciento del tiempo). Honestamente, Hanabi tenía que dejar de ver tantas películas románticas.

Aún así el monólogo de su prima lo había dejado aprensivo. ¿Qué era algo que Ino quería más que nada?

Hanabi se dedicó a terminar su cena, una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. Neji era un genio y pronto deduciría el sentido de sus palabras. Oh, ya podía oír el replicar de las campanas y podía verse vestida en un traje de dama de honor color lila.

….

—¡¿Vacaciones?! — Hanabi le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a su primo.

—¡Neji, esto es fantástico! — chilló una muy emocionada Ino. La chica no podía contener la felicidad dentro de sí: esa noche se había graduado con honores y no había tenido que celebrarlo sola, ahora tenía personas que la amaban con ella. La sorpresa que Neji le había dado durante la cena era la cereza del postre. —¡Siempre he querido ir a la playa!

—Lo sé — Neji podía no hablar mucho, pero lo escuchaba todo. Y siempre ponía mucha atención a todo lo que su habladora novia decía. La rubia había mencionado en varias ocasiones como le gustaría conocer el mar y pasar un día bajo el sol acostada sobre la arena.

—¿Van a ir a la playa?— preguntó Hanabi con algo de celos. Ella amaba el océano y tenía años sin visitarlo.

— _Vamos_ a ir a la playa — corrigió Ino pasándole un pasaje aéreo que tenía su nombre — Tú y Ayane también vendrán.

—¿Ayane? ¡No necesito una niñera! — se cruzó de brazos petulantemente ya que sabía que esa era la única razón para la que su nana estuviese incluida en el paseo.

—No te vas a quedar en una habitación tú sola — argumentó Neji, con tono definitivo.

—Puedo quedarme con ustedes — se quejó, pero tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió. Un sonrojo se dio paso en su pálida piel. Que tonta, claro que Neji e Ino querrían tener _privacidad_ — Ok, a Ayane también le gusta la playa.

Neji e Ino intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Esa semana de vacaciones iba a ser muy interesante.

…

Ino nunca había viajado en avión y para el Hyuuga era bastante divertido ver todas sus reacciones. La rubia había cerrado los ojos y agarrado su mano con fuerza en el despegue, su rostro se había iluminado cuando pudo ver a Konoha por su ventana cuando estuvieron a miles de metros de altitud, su respiración se había entrecortado cuando encontraron turbulencias, y Neji podía jurar que la oyó susurrar una plegaria cuando estaban por aterrizar.

Él se llenaba de orgullo cada vez que la introducía a una nueva experiencia. Era algo tonto, pero le gustaba ser el que veía como ella reaccionaba a todas esas 'primeras veces'.

…

El aeropuerto del País de las Palmas era un espectáculo. Las paredes estaban todas hechas de vidrio que dejaban a los viajeros admirar la belleza de aquella pequeña isla tropical.

Un hombre nativo sostenía un cartel con su apellido, era el guía que Neji había contratado y los cuatro se dirigieron hasta él.

—Bienvenidos familia Hyuuga —saludó el hombre cordialmente, luego se volvió hacia Ino, — Permítame su equipaje, señora Hyuuga.

—Ino y mi primo no están casados — intervino Hanabi, que vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una indirecta — Solo viven en pecado.

—¡Hanabi! — los tres adultos que la acompañaban la amonestaron. Ino y Ayane se veían avergonzada, y Neji estaba molesto. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y fingió una sonrisa inocente.

El guía ignoró el comentario por educación, y les indicó que lo siguieran hasta la van que los llevaría al hotel.

…

El resort que Neji había elegido era sin dudas el más lujoso y exclusivo del área. Ino se había quedado sin palabras ante la majestuosidad y exquisitez del lugar. El cristalino mar y la blanca arena estaban a escasos metros de su habitación e Ino podía disfrutar desde el balcón la suave brisa salada que mecía su cabello. Estaba en el paraíso.

Sorprendiéndola, Neji la abrazó por detrás y le besó la sensible base del cuello. Ino se erizó de inmediato.

—¿Te gusta? — Ino no podía decir con seguridad sí se refería a la isla o sus caricias, como fuese, asintió suavemente. Le encantaba. Era un sueño estar en un lugar tan magnífico con un hombre tan esplendido.

—Te amo — le susurró al oído. Ino sintió su corazón estallar de alegría en su pecho y las piernas se le hicieron gelatina. Era la primera vez que él lo decía, y no podía haber elegido un mejor momento. Se volvió para encararlo y le dedico una sonrisa del alma.

—Yo también te amo.

La luz de la luna llena los bañó mientras ellos se fundían en un delicado beso, el cual no duró mucho y dio paso a uno más apasionado. Pronto la pareja entró a su habitación, directo a la cama. Ahí en esa tierra extranjera se hicieron el amor como nunca antes.

…

La semana se fue increíblemente rápido, pero no podían quejarse porque la habían pasado excelente. Todos los días el resort tenía planeadas diferentes actividades: snorkeling en el arrecife, nadar con delfines, cabalgatas a la orilla del mar, zip-lining en las montañas, masajes para pareja, y todas las noches organizaban cenas temáticas.

Al día siguiente estarían de vuelta en Konoha, ninguno quería decir adiós y ninguno tampoco estaba preparado por la tormenta que azotaría su pequeño paraíso.

Era de noche, Ino había acabado de empacar y había decidido acostarse temprano. Neji, sin embargo, no había podido conciliar el sueño aún. Había disfrutado tanto los últimos siete días, y no lo decía solo porque había gozado de Ino en bikini por una semana. Estar desconectado de la compañía le había sentado bien, y poder pasar tiempo con su familia era algo que nunca supo que le gustaría. Sí bien los Hyuuga eran conocidos por su rigidez y formalidades.

Lo que le molestaba era la palabra _familia_ y el comentario que su prima había hecho al inicio del viaje. ¿Quería hacer a Ino su esposa? El pensamiento había estado molestándolo constantemente en la parte de atrás de su cerebro durante toda la semana. Era demasiado temprano para pensar en algo así, aún no cumplían un año juntos…. ¿Pero no se supone que eso es algo que él debería saber ya? Sabía que Ino era distinta, lo que tenía con ella no era una simple aventura efímera, pero la palabra matrimonio era una muy seria y cargada de responsabilidades… ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder comprometerse a algo así con alguien como ella.

El vibrar del teléfono de Ino lo sacó de su debate mental. ¿Quién podría estarle escribiendo a esa hora? Trató de dejarlo ir, pero al final la curiosidad se ganó lo mejor de él. Ino sacaba en él un instinto posesivo el cual no sabía como dominar, o quizás no _quería_ dominar. Casados o no, ella era suya y él quería asegurarse de que lo fuera siempre.

Tocó el botón de inicio del celular de su novia. Sabía que Ino no tenía contraseña y que eso le debía decir que no tenía nada que esconderle. Sentía que estaba traicionando su confianza, a él no le gustaría que ella estuviese revisando sus cosas: no porque estuviese haciendo algo malo, sino porque sería una falta de respeto a su privacidad y aún así él no pudo contenerse a leer sus mensajes de texto.

Y se alegró de haberlo hecho. Furioso, la sacudió para despertarla.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ella con un bostezo, pero se enderezó tan pronto sintió su mirada dura.

—¿Quién es 'Shika'? — preguntó sin rodeos.

Ino notó su teléfono en las manos de su novio y frunció el ceño.

—¡No tienes derecho a revisar mi teléfono!

—¿Quién es? — su mal humor estaba incrementando. Ino se mordió el labio y miró al suelo.

—Mi mejor amigo — respondió, pero él no pareció satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

—Me puedes explicar por qué tu 'mejor amigo' te acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que ya firmó los papeles y ahora están oficialmente divorciados.

Ino tragó en seco. Tenía mucho que explicar.

* * *

 _ **Bien ahora tendrán que esperar varios meses para la explicación de Ino jijij (trataré de actualizar más rápido, queridos!) lo que sí les puedo prometer va a ser mucho mucho drama.**_

 _ **En cuanto a capítulos que faltan, no sé… cuatro, cinco quizás? Siempre se me andan ocurriendo muchas cosas para el futuro de este fic pero termino cambiándolas, así que todo depende.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a los que leen, comentan, siguen y favoritean!**_

 _ **Un abrazo y besos,**_

 _ **Alessandra**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Como Educar a un Hyuuga**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Dedicado a Lux Havsanglar**

Era una estafa. Esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar. Ino y su 'mejor amigo' eran una de esas parejas que trabajan en conjunto sacándole el dinero a millonarios. Lo había oído tantas veces en las noticias, era bastante común: una mujer bonita enamora a un hombre de negocios, mientras que el esposo toma un trabajo de chofer o guardaespaldas para el pobre iluso y… ¡bam! Cuando menos se lo espera, sus cuentas de banco están vacías.

¿Sería eso lo que Ino y el tal 'Shika' tenían planeado para él? Un par de cosas no cuadraban: había pasado casi un año desde que su relación había empezado. Quizás querían esperar al momento indicado para actuar. El otro rompecabezas era el susodicho divorcio. Sí de verdad eran un equipo, que explicaba que se separasen.

La ansiedad lo estaba asfixiando, necesitaba saber que demonios estaba pasando. Por suerte Ino no tardó en contestar. La rubia se había levantado de la cama y cubierto su cuerpo con una delgada bata de satín, ahora buscaba algo dentro de su bolso.

Neji estaba sentado al borde de la cama y la vio sacar su billetera y escudriñar su interior, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se volvió hasta donde él y le extendió una fotografía tamaño cartera. La foto tenía los bordes desgastados y la calidad del papel estaba ligeramente deteriorada. En el pequeño retrato una Ino de cinco o seis años sonreía ampliamente, colgada a los hombros de dos niños que parecían de la misma edad. Uno tenía cabello castaño oscuro y miraba con aburrimiento a la cámara, el otro era gordito y habían migajas alrededor de su boca.

Ver a Ino de pequeña le causó un nudo en el estómago, porque le fue inevitable imaginarse que una hija con ella se podría parecer a la niña en la foto. Empujó de lado la idea, el prospecto de formar una familia con una mujer casada era poco factible. Además de que seguía sin entender por qué la rubia había decidido enseñarle aquella foto.

Antes de que pudiera indagar acerca de ello, Ino señaló al niño con cabeza de piña.

—Éste es Shikamaru — deslizó su fino dedo al otro extremo de la fotografía —Y este es Chouji… más que mis mejores amigos, ellos son como hermanos para mí.

Esa explicación no aclaraba nada para él. De hecho, empeoraba el asunto aún más. 'Shikamaru' la conocía desde que eran críos, Neji jamás podría compararse a alguien que había vivido cada momento memorable de su vida junto a ella.

Quiso hacer un comentario sarcástico en referencia al comentario de que Shikamaru era como un hermano para ella, pero para evitar más conflictos se contuvo. Ino tomó un largo respiro y se arrodilló enfrente de él.

—Durante la última etapa de su enfermedad, cuando su pronóstico de vida era un mes y medio, papá me pidió algo. —apenas comenzada la historia, Ino ya tenía los ojos humedecidos y Neji sabía el por qué: el lazo que la unía a su padre era uno muy fuerte y recordarlo la ponía muy emotiva. — Mi último año de secundaria hice una locura, y desde entonces el desconfió de mi juicio para 'enamorarme'. Quería verme casada. Él sabía que soy era capaz e independiente, pero aún así quería dejar este mundo sabiendo que quedaba establecida románticamente y que contaba con un respaldo emocional. Y creo que también quería que encontrara a alguien que me diera felicidad cuando lo perdiese a él, por supuesto que nunca lo mencionó en voz alta. — Esa última parte la dijo con una sonrisa triste a la par que una lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Neji la quiso limpiar y decirle que él podía ser su felicidad, pero ya presentía como iba a terminar la historia y fue incapaz de consolarla.

—Papi era mejor amigo del padre de Shikamaru, también de el de Chouji, y desde que nacimos fue su sueño verme en una relación con alguno de sus hijos. Siempre decía 'jamás podré encontrar a algún hombre que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero Shikamaru y Chouji están cerca de serlo'. El problema es que yo nunca pude verlos de manera romántica. ¡Nos conocemos desde que estamos en pañales! Simplemente no podía… —Ino bajó la mirada por un segundo — Pero mi padre estaba muriendo, ¿qué tipo de hija sería de no cumplir su último deseo?

—Chouji estaba comprometido, así que Shika y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Él también apreciaba mucho a mi papá. Planeamos un matrimonio civil, y lo anularíamos después de que papi muriese…

—Tu padre murió años atrás — Neji no la juzgaba, él más que nadie sabía de sacrificios hechos para complacer a un familiar, pero seguía sin entender por que Ino había aplazado el divorcio hasta ahora.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada avergonzada.

—Tienes que entender, después de su muerte quedé sin nada. Ya lo mencioné antes, pero perdí mi beca y tuve que trabajar para mantener la floristería a flote. Cielos, esto es mortificante… — calló por un instante, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas — Shikamaru tiene un puesto alto en el ejército como estratega militar, y cuando fui a matricularme al siguiente semestre descubrí que como esposa de un miembro activo del ejército tenía derecho a un gran descuento en las anualidades de la universidad. De verdad necesitaba el dinero y Shikamaru aceptó a continuar casados hasta que acabase mis estudios.

—O sea que cometieron fraude — replicó Neji, mas Ino no se tomó muy bien aquel comentario.

—No todos nacemos con oportunidades servidas en bandeja de plata, ese dinero no significaría mucho para ti, pero para mi era la diferencia entre quedar en quiebra o tener que vender el legado de mi padre. No lastimamos a nadie.

—¿Te acostaste con él? — la pregunta dejó a Ino totalmente desconcertada, no era algo que estaba esperando en absoluto. Pero la sorpresa pronto se transformó en furia.

—¡Eso es lo que te importa! Eres increíble, Neji Hyuuga.

—¿Sí o no?

—¡No tengo porque contestarte! Mi vida sexual antes de ti no es tu incumbencia, está en el pasado.

—Hasta el día de ayer seguías casada con él, nosotros hemos estado juntos por casi un año, claro que me incumbe — en su corazón Neji sabía que ella no sería capaz de engañarlo, lo había dejado claro después del episodio con Naruto Uzumaki, pero también le había ocultado algo tan grande como un matrimonio.

—Shika vive en Suna, fue asignado a una base allá casi un mes después de la muerte de mi padre. En verdad no importó ya que nunca vivimos juntos. Él y yo solo estamos casados en papel. Parte del motivo porque nos divorciamos es porque ambos hemos encontrado a personas que nos hacen felices y con las que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas.

La última frase suavizó a Neji, pero sí ella tan solo pudiese contestar su pregunta de manera directamente. Ino suspiró porque entendía que era lo que todavía le preocupaba.

—No, no nos acostamos juntos. No debería importarte, tú no eras precisamente _virgen_ cuando empezamos a salir.

—Touché — masculló Neji, que se sentía mucho más relajado. Se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. —No fue mi intención juzgarte antes, pero hubiese agradecido tu honestidad mucho más temprano.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pensé que podría finalizar el proceso sin que te enteraras, pero igual merecías saber la verdad. —Ino se derritió en el abrazo de su novio.

—¿No más secretos?

—De adolescente era gorda.

—No lo creo — dijo él, deshaciendo el lazo de la bata para tocar su vientre plano. Ino se dio la vuelta y cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Neji. La bata se abrió al frente.

—Obvio que no — Neji la dejó caer sobre la cama y así terminaron de resolver su discusión.

…

La alegría no cabía dentro de ella. Había sido aceptada a una de los programas de residencia más competitivos del país, cada dos años otorgaban un solo cupo para el puesto de residente en psiquiatría y ella lo había conseguido de entre cientos de postulantes.

Tendría el honor de trabajar junto a grandes médicos en ese campo y además el hospital donde estaría trabajando quedaba muy cerca de donde vivía. Actualmente, solo había otro residente en esa especialidad y ya estaba en su último año, por lo que mucha de las responsabilidades caerían en los hombros de Ino, pero ella había trabajado duro para llegar a donde estaba y seguiría haciéndolo.

Las horas serían largas, pero eso era lo que había querido toda su vida. La mente humana siempre había sido su fascinación, pero más que eso quería ser capaz de ayudar a aquellas personas cuyas mentes estaban enfermas. En el mundo actual, incluso en el mundo médico, todavía existía un gran estigma sobre las enfermedades mentales. Nadie nunca culpa o juzga a una persona por tener problemas cardíacos o ser diagnosticado con cáncer, pero tan pronto escuchan palabras como 'esquizofrenia' o 'bipolaridad' de inmediato crean una mala imagen sobre aquella persona. Y ella quería cambiar eso, o al menos dar su aporte a combatir el estereotipo de que las personas enfermas de su cabeza están en ese estado porque 'no son fuertes'.

Muy pocos sabían, y recién lo había compartido con Neji, pero su madre había sido víctima de una enfermedad mental. Sufrió de trastorno depresivo mayor, los medicamentos ayudaron por un tiempo, pero al final la enfermedad pudo más que ella. Ino siempre recordaría su cálida sonrisa y su devoción por los demás. Su madre no terminó su vida porque era egoísta o porque no amaba a su familia, sino porque había un desequilibrio en su cerebro. No había nada que Ino pudiese hacer por ella ahora, pero estaría ahí para otros pacientes que la necesitaran.

Su adolescencia había sido una pesadilla, y no por los típicos problemas adolescentes. Muchas veces resintió a su madre por no estar ahí cuando sus hormonas se alborotaron, cuando su cuerpo se desarrolló, cuando comenzó a recibir la atención del sexo opuesto. Odiaba no tener una guía, alguien que le diese consejos o que le prohibiese usar ese vestido que era muy ceñido. Durante esos años cada vez que tomó una mala decisión lo atribuyó al no tener a su madre. Cuando su padre la confrontó su último año de secundaria por el lío en el que se había metido, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y culpó a su madre por no haber estado ahí.

Ahora cuando reflexionaba acerca de su actitud, se avergonzaba. Había sido una niñata malcriada y también había sido injusta. Ahora entendía más sobre el trastorno de depresión, pero quería seguir aprendiendo más. Y oficialmente en un mes comenzaría.

Continuó leyendo la carta de aceptación, la cual indicaba sus deberes y responsabilidades, al igual que citaba fechas que en el futuro serían importantes. Sus ojos claros se detuvieron en seco sobre un punto específico en su calendario. La residencia tenía una duración de cuatro años, con uno siendo en el extranjero. Tragó en seco. La carta explicaba que el año de extranjería se podía tomar entero en el tercer año de residencia, o dividir en intervalos de tres meses (un intervalo por año).

Un año atrás aquel requerimiento no le habría importado, es más, le hubiese emocionado. Ella nunca había salido del País del Fuego y sería una oportunidad muy bienvenida. Sin embargo, su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. Tenía a Neji y Hanabi, a Ayane, y también a Byakugan (el perrito que todo lo veía). ¡No podía irse por un año entero! Los extrañaría demasiado, incluso la idea de estar separados de ellos por tres meses era desgarradora. Tenía que haber alguna excepción…

¡Bingo!

—¿Y? — la pregunta de Neji la sobresaltó. No lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación. Levantó la mirada y lo vio mirando la carta. Ino sonrió ampliamente.

—Estás viendo a la nueva residente en psiquiatría del Hospital de Konoha — saltó de la cama a los brazos de Neji.

—Felicidades — susurró antes de besarla. Neji sabía lo mucho que aquel logró significaba para ella y el orgullo que sentía por su novia era grande.

—Solo hay un pequeño detalle…

Él se separó ligeramente y alzó una ceja.

—Es obligatorio realizar una extranjería.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Ino notó su ceño fruncido, él también se había vuelto dependiente de ella (aunque no lo admitiese nunca).

—Un año, puedo escoger hacerlo todo seguido o dividirlo entre los cuatro años.

—Hmm… — al parecer la idea tampoco le gustaba a él. Por suerte, ella había encontrado una solución.

—Pero, hay una cláusula. —tomó la carta de la cama y señaló un párrafo casi al final — El comité puede hacer una excepción sí estoy casada y si a mi esposo se le es poco factible mudarse.

Ino percibió como Neji se tensó. Esta vez no había sido su imaginación, lo tenía a escasos centímetros suyo y el cambio en su expresión había sido obvio.

—Tres meses no es mucho tiempo, a veces yo viajo por uno o dos y el tiempo se pasa volando — se separó de ella y deshizo el nudo de su corbata. —Voy a tomar una ducha.

Y así terminó la discusión del asunto. Neji tenía la oportunidad en sus manos de permitirle quedarse, tan solo necesitaba hacerle _esa_ pregunta, pero le había dejado muy claro que él prefería que ellos estuviesen separados a pedirle que se casase con él.

Cuando Neji salió del baño, Ino no estaba en la habitación.

…

Habían pasado dos años desde esa discusión. El tema de matrimonio no había sido tocado ni una sola vez más, Ino era demasiado orgullosa como para mencionarlo e, incluso, de cierta manera la _aún_ Yamanaka había hecho las paces con no estar casada con el Hyuuga.

Vivían juntos, celebraban sus aniversarios, viajaban, prácticamente estaban criando a una ahora adolescente. Un par de anillos y una firma en un certificado no harían la gran diferencia. Pero aún así, y por más que se decía que no le importaba, todavía albergaba algo de resentimiento hacia Neji por querer evadir ese compromiso.

¿Por qué no quería casarse? La pregunta retumbaba una y otra vez. Cuando cenaban bajo la luz de la luna en un restaurante lujoso, o cuando veían películas con Hanabi en la sala, cuando hacían el amor… estar juntos les venía tan natural. Eran una familia. ¿Por qué no formalizar las cosas?

Ya habían cumplido tres años juntos, y Neji se encargaba de siempre encontrar tiempo en su ocupada agenda para celebrar sus aniversarios. Ino no iba a mentir, cada vez que la fecha se acercaba ella se comenzaba a hacer ilusiones. _Quizás este es el año que lo propondrá,_ se decía. Solo para llevarse la misma decepción cuando al final de la noche su dedo anular izquierdo seguía desnudo.

Muchas veces le aterraba pensar que él no quería tomar el siguiente paso en su relación porque no consideraba lo suyo serio. Temía que para Neji aquella solo era una relación pasajera, que pronto acabaría y que no existía razón para hacerle la propuesta de matrimonio. Pero, ¿por qué estar con ella tres años, entonces?

O quizás era alérgico al compromiso. O quizás Neji sabía que eventualmente se aburriría de ella y sería mucho más fácil terminar con una novia que divorciarse de una esposa.

De verdad que no entendía. Pero había jurado no volver a mencionar el tema, total Neji siempre lo evadía.

El asunto la traía de mal humor las últimas semanas. La razón: haber recibido la invitación a la boda Uzumaki-Haruno. Tampoco ayudaba que el hombre que la había lastimado tantos años atrás, mucho antes de que Neji siquiera estuviese en el panorama, él que una vez le prometió la haría su esposa y madre de sus hijos pero que acabó dejándola rota y humillada, también estaría en esa boda.

¿Podría ser que estaba cometiendo el mismo error una vez más? ¿Qué Neji también acabaría rompiéndole el corazón? Rezaba por estar equivocada, porque ella jamás había amado como amaba a Neji y no podría soportar que la historia se repitiese.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualizo, y poco a poco me voy poniendo al día en mis fics. Perdón que este capi esté tan cortito, esperen mucho más para el siguiente.**

 **Tengo un par de notas: con respecto a lo del descuento militar que reciben las esposas, no es un invento mío, de hecho así es la ley aquí en Estados Unidos. Bueno, perdón a las fans del shikaino pero en este fic solo son amigos con beneficios (no sexuales ;])**

 **Sorry not sorry que les dejé otra bomba ahí al final. ¿quién es el misterioso hombre del pasado de Ino? ¿Tiene que ver con la 'locura' que hizo en secundaria? Quiero oír sus opiniones a ver sí aciertan, pero no se preocupen este fic es estrictamente NejiIno pero esta revelación causará mucho revuelo en el siguiente capítulo y más adelante. ¿Alguna idea de por qué Neji no querrá casarse? Para responder esto tendrán que esperar uno o dos capítulos más.**

 **Un poquito de spoilers: Hanabi traerá noticias inesperadas, veremos la boda Uzumaki-Haruno, habrá una confrontación y un par de flashbacks :O**

 **¡gracias por leer!**

 **Un besote,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
